


Поцелуи и разговоры

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Юурам от tigersilver [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: По совету Гюнтера (нашел, кого спросить!) Юури пробует в корне иной подход к укрощению гипер-ревнивого Вольфрама – и добивается определенного успеха





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [KKM Kiss and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437743) by [tigersilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersilver/pseuds/tigersilver). 



Ревность Вольфрама уже переходит всякие границы, решил Юури, морщась от того, как бесцеремонно лорд в синей форме встрял между ним и стайкой юных леди из новообразованного шин-макокского подразделения Красного Креста. Нет, ну действительно, он же не давал никаких поводов. Что, разве похоже было, что он собирается обзавестись новым женихом или невестой?  
– Ох, ну ладно тебе, Вольфрам... – он запнулся, виновато краснея под рассерженным взглядом своего жениха, хотя на самом деле не сделал ничего плохого, даже в мыслях. – Это не то, что ты думаешь...  
– А что я думаю? Когда это ты спрашивал меня, что я вообще думаю обо всей этой чуши? – Вольфрам оглядел девушек, одетых в униформу в бело-розовую полоску. Крохотные белые переднички едва прикрывали отчетливые ложбинки грудей. – Женщинам, не умеющим себя защитить, не место на поле боя!  
Вольфрам посмотрел на них из-под насупленных бровей: девушки представляли собой колоритное зрелище, издали напоминая букет роз, беспомощные, как котята, и такие же полезные. Он ненавидел, когда Юури позволял своим подростковым гормонам возобладать над здравым смыслом, поддаваясь похотливым желаниям: вроде того, чтобы собрать под предлогом организации вспомогательных отрядов чуть ли не всех девушек-мазоку, достигших брачного возраста, и обрядить их в форму в духе хентайных фантазий земного анимешника – для его жениха стыд и позор признаваться в этом настолько открыто! Да, Вольфрам не девушка и не может с ними конкурировать – ну и что с того?!  
Мао вздохнул про себя, почувствовав еще большую вину, когда зеленые глаза обратились к нему – с мучительным упреком, притаившимся в их изумрудных глубинах.  
С Вольфрамом были проблемы – точнее, с его ревностью.  
Все леди были юные и незамужние, хорошенькие, как розовые бутоны – только выбирай.  _Увы_. От одного их вида, блуждающих по Замку-на-Крови в поисках своего короля, как правило, Вольфрам впадал в лютую ярость (он называл их «расфуфыренными пустышками» и ходил вокруг них кругами, бормоча, что как будто у них нет других дел, кроме как мешать важным военным делам и отнимать у мао драгоценное время). Юури, хорошо знакомый с его крайне ревнивой натурой, всегда старался встретиться с ними наедине – плюс они  _настаивали_ докладываться его величеству чаще, чем это действительно требовалось – и только когда его жених пропадал на тренировочных площадках или уезжал с каким-то заданием. Обычно ему в этом помогали Гюнтер или Гвендаль, в чьи интересы вспышки Вольфрама тоже не входили.  
То, что его, наконец, застукали, было само по себе жутко неудачно, а Вольфрам уже вовсю набирал обороты.  
– Юури! У этих дам нет никаких причин быть тут, разгуливая туда-сюда и вертясь у всех под ногами! С минуты на минуту прибудут послы из Пис-Пира. – В зеленых глазах вспыхнул огонь, и Юури мысленно скривился, вжимая голову в плечи, готовясь к неизбежному.  
– Или ты уже забыл? – презрительно усмехнулся мазоку, и Юури выставил ладони вперед, безмолвно прося своего чрезмерно опекающего жениха проявить снисхождение.  
– Вольфрам, это все же не самый удачный способ поприветствовать наших гостий...  
–  _Гостий_?! – вскинулся мазоку, его прекрасно очерченные брови взмыли вверх, а глаза нехорошо прищурились. – Интересно, с каких это пор они стали «гостьями»? Разве ты не принял их на службу?  
– А, ну да, но...  
– Тогда почему они все еще здесь, если им уже давно полагается приступить к своим обязанностям? – требовательно спросил мазоку, посылая предводительнице отряда новых домашних животных Юури испепеляющий взгляд.  
– Или они тут просто для украшения? – ехидной усмешкой Вольфрама можно было резать стекло – окажись оно поблизости. Несколько деликатно воспитанных юных леди попытались упасть в обморок, а леди Анастасия несколько раз открывала и закрывала рот, на лицо став неподобающе багрового оттенка.  
Мао нахмурился, разевая рот, как рыба, вытащенная из воды. Проклятье и еще раз проклятье! Вольфрам и не собирается успокаиваться!  
Конечно, если бы Юури сел и спокойно ему объяснил, что Красный Крест создан помогать пострадавшим в стычках с по-прежнему встречающимися разбойниками и приходить на помощь несчастным селянам и горожанам, получившим ранения или оставшимся без дома, Вольф-чан, несомненно, понял бы. Что Юури, недавно вернувшемуся с Земли и все еще пребывавшему в тисках позднего пубертатного периода, показалось, что он нашел отличный способ вовлечь побольше мазоку в осуществление мечты о мире – а что сближает больше, чем совместная самоотверженная помощь? А если накладывать бинты и подавать еду будут красивые девушки, так это даже еще лучше. Хорошеньких девушек все любят.  
...Кроме Вольфрама.  
Ёпт, похоже, на этот раз звезды сложились против него. Он был обречен: светловолосый мазоку пришел в ярость, и сейчас его ударят, либо ущипнут или даже оттащат за ухо (что Вольфрам проделывал, когда был особенно зол на своего вечного жениха). Как стыдно – и это тогда, когда он изо всех сил пытался произвести хорошее впечатление и поблагодарить леди за труды.  
– А вы... Неужели вам больше нечем занять свое время, кроме как флиртовать и отлынивать от своих обязанностей? – Вольфрам развернулся к безмолвствующему мао и фыркнул; в его глаза вернулись искорки, стоило ему убедиться, что он по-прежнему стоит точно между предводительницей отряда этих пустоголовых подстилок и своим женихом. От поведения этого слабака, полностью игнорирующего все требования личной безопасности и правил приличия, у него шумело в ушах, и те горели.  
– Разве тебя не Гвендаль ждет? – коварно напомнил он, исподволь упрекая Юури в груде неразобранных бумаг. – И более того: ты вообще понимаешь, что принимать их здесь, в семейном саду, где никто вас не видит – это не просто непристойно, это еще и небезопасно, ты, глупый слабак! Ты же сам знаешь, что здесь тебя кто угодно может застать врасплох! И, кстати, куда подевался Гюнтер? – с подозрением осведомился мазоку и нахмурился еще сильнее, оглядев залитое солнцем пространство, где не было никого, кроме их маленькой группки. – Разве он не должен быть рядом с тобой?  
Юури покраснел от упоминания советника, а потом просветлел лицом – реакция, возбудившая во взбешенном Вольфраме еще больше подозрений.  
– Юури?..  
Подождите-ка, вспомнил король демонов, судорожно прикидывавший способы исправить стремительно ухудшающуюся ситуацию. Гюнтер же что-то вроде говорил недавно – что-то про «изменить свое поведение», когда Вольфрам начинает ревновать? В ответ он должен... он должен... Как же там было? А, точно! Стать  _уверенным_ и  _заботливым_. И тогда все получится.  
«Покажи этому напыщенному бездельнику, что ему не о чем волноваться, – советовал Гюнтер, при этом его лицо было добрым, и никаких тебе признаков кровотечения из носа, – и будь уверен, он успокоится». Юный лорд мазоку ведет себя как ревнивая базарная торговка, потому что очень нервничает, убеждал его советник, а Юури-хейка за три долгих года, похоже, так и не ухватил все нюансы и бесчисленные тонкости этикета, особенно в части «Как себя вести помолвленному государю». Да, уже целых три года, если не считать шин-макокского года, который он провел на своей дивной родине. «И дело вовсе не в недостатках Юури-хейка, – невнятным соловьем разливался Гюнтер, – вы всего лишь невинны в вопросах ухаживания, благородная черта в наши дни, учитывая проводимую Шерри-сама политику «свободной любви».  
Юури представления не имел, что в этом «благородного». В конце концов, он был нормальным подростком, а его старший брат круглосуточно резался в эротические симуляторы свиданий. Как будто он сам их никогда не проходил, широко раскрытыми глазами пялясь на слабо замаскированный порнушный сюжет и обилие богато одаренных цыпочек.  
Но ни одна из них не была такой красивой, как Вольфрам... И никто не был таким объемным и, ну, в общем, 3D. Все же Вольф-чан был настоящим, со своими чувствами и мечтами, способностями и недостатками. У него была легкая склонность к театральности (что есть, то есть), но он не был нытиком, когда дело доходило до того, о чем он действительно переживал. Юури бы даже хотел, чтобы Вольф-чан стервозничал почаще – если уж ему от этого становилось легче.  
...И он раньше даже представить не мог, что всерьез будет  _о таком_  думать, что только доказывало, как далеко он зашел.  
...Впрочем, когда речь заходила о его личном счастье, Вольф-чан тоже был тихим – Гюнтер говорил совершенно правильно. Вольфрам всегда становился само очарование, когда Юури уделял ему внимание и выказывал ему маленькие почести, полагавшиеся ему как официальному жениху мао: рука на локте, когда их торжественно представляли, честь первого танца на всех бесчисленных балах Шерри, полчаса, выкроенные в расписании для пикника с Вольфрамом и Гретой... Когда они оставались вместе, будь то в разгар дня на тренировочных площадках, утомительно упражняясь, или на поспешном тихом перекусе в библиотеке, в то время, как мао полагалось учиться, чтобы преодолевать каверзные вопросы Гвендаля, больше похожие на подлянки – извечная серьезность Вольфрама исчезала, сменяясь хорошим настроением и легкой усмешкой. Он смеялся и шутил, и даже воздерживался от обидных прозвищ. А, и маленькие подарки тоже делали его счастливым, припомнил Юури, особенно когда его жених-мао притаскивал их с Земли. Получая их, он так мило смущался, краснея и пряча взгляд изумрудных глаз, смягчавшихся, подобно траве. Юури признавал, что таким Вольфрам нравился ему больше всего, хотя, похоже, таким он был, только когда Юури целеустремленно прилагал для этого усилия. Его высокомерный, назойливый, чертовски ревнивый жених, с точки зрения более беспечного Юури, воспринимал все слишком серьезно, но если бы он мог сделать хоть что-нибудь – или, возможно, что-то значительное и конкретное, – чтобы Вольф-чан стал счастливее, Юури охотно бы это сделал.  
Нет, правда, сделал бы. Вольфрам был ему дорог. Может, он пока не мог сформулировать «как кто» или даже «насколько», но разве это так важно? Они  _помолвлены_. Непреложный факт.   
– Юури! Ты вообще меня слушаешь?!  
Плюс он в некотором роде задолжал Вольфраму. Его мазокское лордство был самым-пресамым преданным, честным, открытым и вспыльчивым другом, который у него когда-либо был. И ему не понравилось, когда Гюнтер невзначай и издалека намекнул, что это  _он_ морочит голову Вольфраму. Вольф заслуживал большего. Наверное, когда-нибудь они все-таки поженятся, Юури уже смирился – потому что ему никогда не найти кого-то даже вполовину такого замечательного, как Вольфрам.  
Стоило начать так думать, как все сразу же упростилось. Гюнтер был прав: стоит сменить точку зрения, как даже труднейшее решение выглядит легким. Эх, даже Мурата оказался прав... ну, то есть, конечно же, он был прав, он же Великий Мудрец, но в подобных вопросах ему не всегда можно верить по причинам... м-м... личного характера – он же извращенец!  
Так, пора возвращаться к реальности – к более насущной ситуации. Ну вот и как ему тут действовать  _уверенно и заботливо_? Вольф-чан ненавидел, когда вокруг юного короля толпились девушки – он не переваривал даже привлекательных аристократов, рассыпающихся в поклонах и реверансах, – и леди из Красного Креста он любил ни на грамм больше. У него чуть ли не пар из ноздрей валил, а прекрасное лицо перекосилось от гнева.  
– Юу-ури!  
И боль. Горький изгиб прелестного рта, который беспокоил Юури все сильнее. В последнее время он видел его все чаще и явственней, обычно когда вокруг были прекрасные незнакомки в самом расцвете юности.  
Может, Вольф боится красивых? Юури задумался, покачав головой, прежде чем судорожно сглотнуть и переключиться на поиски реально действующих решений справиться с опытным огненным магом-мечником, которого немножко занесло. Это вот что срывается с кончиков ухоженных ногтей Вольф-чана – не языки ли пламени?  
– М-м, видишь ли, Вольф-чан...  
– Не называй меня так, слабак! Кончай увиливать от своих обязанностей, ты, идиотская пародия на мао! Как ты смеешь торчать здесь и прятаться от посольства Пис-Пира? Безответственный, увертливый, двуличный, лживый  _слабак_! – Второе «слабак!» сопровождалось потоком обидных, но до невозможности ребячливых обзываний, которые Юури привычно пропустил мимо ушей, рассчитывая на то, что, выговорившись, Вольф-чан замолкнет.  
...Не то чтобы мазоку было о чем волноваться по части внешности, но от реакций Юури на красивых существ любого пола (стоило признать, он был немножко падок на смазливых) Вольф-чан всегда падал духом. Прежде он имел об этом смутное представление, но обычно просто отмахивался и винил во всем наглое тщеславие Вольфрама. Вот только мазоку не был наглым или особо тщеславным – и это означало, что все это время Вольф ревновал.  _Годами_. Так ли это на самом деле? Это что, получается,  _он_ виноват, что Вольфраму так часто изменяет выдержка? Юури готов был признать, что не проявляет должного энтузиазма, когда речь заходит об их официальных отношениях – в конце концов, времени у них было еще много, просто навалом – или ему так казалось. К чему суетиться, если он и так знает, чем все рано или поздно кончится? Наверное, его нерешительное молчание ранило Вольфрама, его уязвимый уголок души, который тот тщательно прятал ото всех, чтобы не испытывать боли.  
«Но теперь он мог бы доверять мне и побольше, – подумал Юури, на губах промелькнула тень улыбки. – Он должен знать, что все, что я делаю здесь – к лучшему. Правда, не конкретно здесь и сейчас».  
А «здесь и сейчас» была стайка девушек, уставившихся на них во все глаза и уже шепчущихся насчет устроенного Вольфрамом неприличного спектакля. Юури, заметив это, нахмурился. Если он вообще собирался что-то делать с данной ситуацией, то сейчас было самое время. К тому же Вольф наверняка злится еще и за то, что он забыл об основах вежливости – не представил их друг другу. Его жених был ярым сторонникам условностей.  
– Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, – торжественно сказал он тоном «Я-тут-мао», цепко ухватив мазоку за рукав. Вольфрам замер на середине тирады, его зеленые глаза изумленно распахнулись. – Позволь представить тебе леди из шин-макокского филиала Красного Креста. А это Анастасия фон Шлеппинг, ее назначили главой отряда. – Упомянутая леди покраснела и распрямила плечи в тщетной попытке подражать безукоризненной военной выправке Вольфрама.  
Вольфрам круто повернул голову к Юури, демонстрируя прекрасные черты («Краше любой девушки», – с гордостью подумал Юури), со смесью гнева и замешательства на них. Вольфрам и Анастасия были знакомы целую вечность, чуть ли не с пеленок, и все время она ему ни капельки не нравилась. Может, Юури не понял, что они уже прекрасно знают друг друга, причем с самой худшей стороны?  
Мао обаятельно улыбнулся своем озадаченному жениху, блаженно не ведая ни о каких подводных камнях, и твердо вознамерился для разнообразия побыть  _уверенным и заботливым_. Кроме того, когда он в прошлый раз так сделал, Вольф-чан тут же быстренько заткнулся и выглядел по-настоящему счастливым.  
– Юури?  
Вольфрам опустил взгляд на руку на своем предплечье, внезапно засомневавшись. Вдруг Юури захочет, чтобы он сделал что-то неприятное? Например, сопровождать этих развратниц и эту мерзкую Анастасию в Замок-на-Крови? Юный король говорил так умильно только тогда, когда хотел, чтобы Вольфрам сделал то, чего ему не хочется делать – так его что, прилепят к этому отряду расфуфыренных куриц и продолжат унижать? Они уже смеялись над ним; он ощущал на себе их жалостливые взгляды, также полные повышенного интереса – типичные для юных леди, рыщущих в поисках подходящего мужа. А Анастасия, он мог ручаться, была готова разорвать его на клочки, стоило Юури отвернуться. Женщины – это просто ужас какой-то.  
Мазоку едва заметно вздрогнул в испуге, и сжал кулаки, мечтая, чтобы миг его слабости ускользнул от их внимания. Он вздернул голову и посмотрел поверх их сияющих головок, перескакивая взглядом с зубцов замковой стены на развевающиеся по ветру флаги, на синее безоблачное небо – смотря куда угодно, только не в лицо Юури, который наверняка хмурится.  
Ему действительно не стоило что-либо говорить – он крепился, как мог, но все же его язык бежал быстрее его головы, набросившись на Юури с мелкими необоснованными претензиями – хотя собирался благополучно похоронить их внутри себя. Он знал, что Юури ему не изменяет – да и как, если он всегда так занят, правя Шин-Макоку? У него даже не было времени, чтобы толком начать придворную жизнь... Может быть, позже, когда все утрясется. Как-нибудь потом – и вот тогда у Вольфрама появятся  _настоящие_ поводы для ревности. Он не забегал вперед, нет. Не тогда, когда будущее означало неминуемый разрыв помолвки.  
Взгляд зеленых глаз метнулся к земле, пропустив пристально разглядывающую его группку девушек, тщательно избегая черноволосого юношу в черных одеждах, стоящего рядом.  
Он мельком глянул на руку, по-прежнему сжимавшую его рукав, и попытался представить, что станет с его сердцем, когда они расторгнут помолвку. Она была такая широкая и сильная, рука Юури, с длинными изящными пальцами и аккуратно подстриженными ногтями в форме полумесяца. Он хорошо ее изучил, то и дело хватаясь за нее, продолжая надеяться, что, она – и ее обладатель – в одну из бесконечных ночей, проводимых в спальне Юури, дотянутся до его изнывающего от одиночества тела. Бывали моменты, когда ему хотелось, чтобы его держали так вечность – хотя, конечно, не прямо сейчас.  
Загорелые пальцы еще крепче вцепились в синюю ткань и дернули ничего не подозревающего мазоку, подтаскивая поближе, заставляя его удивленно вздрогнуть и весьма неизящно споткнуться. По телу Вольфрама прошла дрожь, когда Юури убрал руку с его рукава и ловко обнял его за талию, помогая удержать равновесие и прижимая ближе, так, что тот ощущал жар тела Юури даже сквозь его черный королевский мундир.  
Вольфрам задохнулся и почувствовал, как к лицу, ушам и шее неуправляемым потоком прилила кровь. Он смущался, когда Юури касался его – потому что, как бы ни старался, не мог подавить обуревающую его жажду прикосновений. Вольфрам пораженно опустил взгляд на носки сапог, мгновенно погрязнув в путанице из замешательства и бешеного рева сердцебиения, не замечая, что от прикосновения Юури его зеленые глаза вспыхнули огнем, засверкав, как изумруды.  
– А это, уважаемая леди фон Шлеппинг,  _мой жених_ , Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, – уверенно продолжил мао, кивнув стоящему рядом мазоку. Нервничая хуже своего жеребца в грозу, Вольфрам стиснул зубы и посмотрел на своего спутника, чуть вздернув заостренный подбородок. Юури недавно резко вымахал, так что теперь они были примерно одного роста – и выглядели идеальной парой, хотя сердцем Вольфрам понимал, что на самом деле ничего подобного нет. Мазоку чуть приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь заявить решительный протест – и мельком провел кончиком розового языка по внезапно пересохшим губам.  
Его почти никогда так не называли – он уже даже не ждал, что с губ Юури совершенно осознанно слетит слово «жених», причем таким гордым и твердым тоном. Должно быть, это какой-то изощренный розыгрыш – жестокая шутка между Королевским отрядом и мао, или, возможно, Юури просто прибегнул к напоминанию об их официальных отношениях, чтобы избавить обоих от неловкой ситуации. А вот это уже более вероятно, подумалось ему. Как же мерзко осознавать, что это неловкое положение создал он сам... И как же Юури добр, что прикрыл его... Вольфрам поморщился и прикрыл глаза, отгоняя колющую мысль, что Юури  _пришлось_ быть добрым.  
Он так углубился в горькие раздумья над своим «случайным» титулом – « _Жених_ »? Какой из меня жених, когда Юури ни разу даже не упомянул о возможности настоящей свадьбы? Ненавистная ему помолвка существует только чтобы отпугивать нежелательных поклонников и поклонниц, своеобразная маска, чтобы все боялись – что едва не пропустил миг, когда к его губам прижались чужие – мягкие, теплые и чуть влажные от слюны. Они почти тут же исчезли – Вольфраму даже показалось, что ему почудилось, – и он моргнул, отгоняя видение.  
– Ю?.. – Мазоку хватило только на один звук, прежде чем его подбородок крепко ухватили сильные настойчивые пальцы, и улыбающийся рот Юури вернулся – и на этот раз все затянулось настолько, что девушки только завистливо охнули.  
– М-м-м!  
Вольф зажмурился, пытаясь сохранить выправку, застыв, словно оловянный солдатик. От нереальности ситуации путались мысли, а все силы уходили на то, чтобы совладать со стремительно наливающимся жаром телом. Юури раньше никогда так не делал!!! Что думать? Что делать? ...и оно такое сладкое, это прикосновение влажных губ, такое теплое, что он бы стек лужицей, если бы его жених продолжил.  
– Мой жених Вольфрам и я будем рады сопроводить вас, леди, до экипажей, – улыбнулся Юури пятнадцать секунд спустя, выпрямившись и по-прежнему удерживая рядом с собой ошеломленного мазоку – жест поддержки, которому следовало породить превеликое множество выгодных ему сплетен. Он широко улыбнулся, когда вся залившаяся краской Анастасия торопливо присела в реверансе и чуть ли не бегом направилась к конюшням, увлекая за собой своих сестер по несчастью.  
– Не нужно, Юури-хейка! – бодро отозвалась она, грациозно оглядываясь, чтобы напоследок запечатлеть в памяти вид «влюбленные парни». «Вот это да! Пора отказываться от пари, или я потеряю свои деньги!» – Уверена, вы и ваш жених найдете множество других, гораздо более приятных занятий, чем провожать нас! Прошу вас, продолжайте – а мы дойдем сами, без сопровождения, не беспокойтесь! – Анастасия подмигнула ему, и из-за этой искорки, мелькнувшая в ее глазах, леди сразу показалась Юури куда более искушенной, чем можно было ожидать от невинной девушки ее лет. Хотя ей, наверное, было уже за восемьдесят, как и Вольф-чану. Внешность обманчива, особенно в этой стране и особенно касательно возраста.  
Его осенило, что, выходит, Вольф-чан тоже должен быть опытным, ведь его совершеннолетие было десятки лет назад. Юури не понравилась эта мысль, так что он загнал ее в дальний уголок мозга и сосредоточился на скудно одетых хорошеньких девушках, бегущих по цветочным клумбам (о-о! Шерри-сама будет явно не в восторге!), и на впавшем в ступор ошеломленном мазоку, тепло прижимавшемуся к его боку.  
За понимающей усмешкой Анастасии последовала россыпь восхищенных хихиканий, и немало юных леди обернулось помахать и заговорщически подмигнуть своему королю и его нареченному консорту. Они поспешно удалились, их бело-розовые юбки развевались на ветру, а премилые губки со всех сторон обсасывали новый поворот событий. Кто-нибудь из них потом даже непременно расспросит Дакаскоса, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения.  
Юури мысленно воздел руки и триумфально потряс ими, радуясь отменно проведенному маневру.  _Это_ точно докажет всем местным острякам, что Вольфрам – самая важная часть его окружения, и даже его помешанный на протоколе жених вынужден будет с ним согласиться – разве не он вечно требовал кристально ясного подтверждения своего статуса?  
Публично выразить свою привязанность – это ведь и значит «вести себя уверенно и заботливо»?  
Вольфрам едва заметил уход отряда, вжавшись в плечо юного короля, пряча пылающее лицо в черную ткань. Голова шла кругом, и он был словно в лихорадке, одновременно напуганный – и безумно обрадованный, и нервно сглатывал, словно стремясь проглотить огромный шар пульсирующих эмоций, от которых в груди было тесно, а дыхание срывалось. Он в жизни не представлял, что Юури поцелует его – сам, добровольно; он сдался так давно, что это было даже не смешно. Если они поженятся (хотя глубоко во вздрогнувшем сердце он знал, что этого никогда не будет)... Если они вообще когда-нибудь поженятся, то брак будет только на бумаге. Юури хотел девушку. Юури не испытывал к нему ничего из того, что чувствовал к нему он сам. Никакой взаимности – никогда не было и не будет. На это, с какой стороны ни посмотри, не было никакой надежды. Он мог лишь исполнять свой долг и быть благодарным судьбе за шанс оставаться рядом с возлюбленным, ведя себя как обычно, и не беспокоя мао по пустякам. У короля и без того есть чем заняться, кроме как переживать о сердце своего «нечаянного» жениха.  
Вольфрам был счастлив просто оттого, что Юури вернулся в их мир, и не сделал бы ничего, что могло бы поставить это под угрозу, даже ценой своего счастья. Быть рядом с Юури, женихом или нет – его счастье было в этом.   
Помрачение рассудка – вот чем был этот головокружительный поцелуй. Его слабак-жених, очевидно, просто не подумал. Или наоборот – слишком много подумал. Или еще что-нибудь. Вольфрам замотал головой.  
– Юури. – Мазоку гордо вздернул подбородок. Ему не стоило больше так стоять – в любой момент Юури мог податься назад, отпуская его. Лучше отстраниться самому, показывая мао, что его номинальный жених вовсе не ждет продолжения или объятий или чего-либо еще, если уж на то пошло. В конце концов, он не настолько слаб.  
Мао выглядел ужасно довольным собой, чуть ли не одобрительно похлопывал себя по спине, а черные глаза озорно искрились. Вольфрам прищурился, выпрямляясь и вытягиваясь в струнку, стоило ему это заметить. Он так и думал. Его слабак-жених виден насквозь: несомненно, он верит, что спас положение своим актом любящей доброты. Возможно, так и было. Но теперь девушки начнут сплетничать, и сплетня разнесется по всему Замку-на-Крови, сбивая всех с толку – а Юури опять будет чувствовать себя неловко рядом с ним. Он не хотел этого, внезапно понял Вольфрам и нахмурился. Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы Юури относился к нему, как обычно – как к другу.  
Лучше забыть этот маленький инцидент, решил Вольфрам, списать все на увиливание Юури от выполнений ненавистных правил поведения. Больше ему все равно ничего не оставалось делать.  
Светловолосый мазоку откашлялся и стряхнул с рукава небрежно лежащую там ладонь, словно счищая воображаемую пылинку – тщетная попытка выказать себя спокойным и собранным. «Как Конрад», – чуть истерично подумал он. В дальнейшем ему стоит подражать Конраду – всегда невозмутимому и улыбающемуся. Юури, похоже, любит таких.  
– Мы должны в-вернуться, с-слабак. – Проклятье, он пищит, как сверчок. Вольфрам еще раз прочистил горло и продолжил: – Твои  _важные гости_  уже, наверное, прибыли, а тебе полагается их встречать, так что кончай валять дурака по садам. Пошли в замок, Юури, – скомандовал он, его голос обрел привычную твердость. – Тебя все уже ждут.  
Вольфрам развернулся на каблуках, нетерпеливо откидывая со лба челку и зашагал прочь, вернувшись к реальности. Юури, недоуменно нахмурившись, покорно поплелся следом.  
Разве Вольфраму нечего больше сказать? Не то чтобы он прям ожидал благодарного «спасибо», но было бы неплохо, если бы мазоку хоть как-нибудь отметил поцелуй: улыбкой там или просто довольным видом. Он же был  _уверенным и заботливым_ , разве не так?  
Или не был?  
– Вольф?..


	2. Chapter 2

«Ну вот, опять!» – мысленно простонал Юури, не на шутку рассердившись. Глупый Вольфрам! Это уже переходит всякие границы! Тут тьма-тьмущая людей, включая всех его друзей и второй семьи – даже Грета здесь.  
Но, проклятье, все куда как осложнится, если Вольфрам все же произнесет те гадости, что скопились в уголках его искривленного рта. Или продолжит взирать на долгожданного посла из Пис-Пира так, словно та – надоедливая букашка. Лучше предотвращать неприятности, пока они не начались, так ведь?  
«Будь уверенным», – напомнил он себе.  
Он повернул голову и поцеловал стоящего рядом мазоку, накрыв недовольно поджатые губы своими. В конце концов, поддерживать мир во всем мире – его первейшая обязанность как Короля демонов, промелькнуло в его мозгу, пока он пристально наблюдал за выражением лица Вольфа, не закрывая глаз. Изумрудно-зеленые очи столкнулись взглядом с его – и широко распахнулись, широко-широко, став огромными, как блюдца... пока Вольфрам наконец не отвернулся, прошипев:  
– Что... Что ты творишь? Юури, ты!..  
Договорить он не успел: мао крепко ухватил его за подбородок, а потом они с Юури стукнулись носами, когда их губы встретились вновь, и все протесты Вольфрама умерли на корню.  
Леди Сильфана дю Плесси-Санде-Мизерье стала очаровательно пунцовой, что только удачно подчеркнуло ее светло-зеленые волосы – и Юури, не отрываясь от мягких губ Вольфрама, довольно улыбнулся и углубил поцелуй. Где-то позади давился смехом Мурата, а на лице Конрада появилась тщательно выверенная невозмутимость. Гюнтер, прижимая платок к носу, гордо улыбнулся, а Гвендаль только фыркнул – впрочем, как подумал Юури, выражение его лица при этом было совершенно неописуемое. Ему стоит почаще так действовать – похоже, он нащупал жутко эффективный способ заставить всех заткнуться и обратить на него внимание!  
– М-м-м-н...  
И лучше всего это срабатывало на Вольф-чане, который больше не смотрел на всех убийственным взором. Кровожадность во взгляде сменялась чем-то другим, манящим – и Юури был только рад продолжать попытки быть  _заботливым и уверенным._ Пока что все хорошо получалось.  
Вольфрам что-то сказал – или, вернее, попытался, – впустив этим чужой язык в свой рот. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, и он обмяк, стиснутые прежде кулаки разжались, и его ищущие ладони заскользили по черной ткани, чтобы в итоге сжаться на плечах Юури. Так прошла минута, практически бесконечная для пораженных и изумленных придворных, собравшихся в зале, показавшаяся вечностью для светловолосого мазоку, чей рот подвергся вторжению – и ужасно приятная для юноши, который делал такое всего пару раз в жизни. Напоследок улыбнувшись замутненному взгляду Вольфрама и решив, что с его жениха уже хватит, и тот уже не думает, что ему кто-то угрожает, Юури с дружелюбной улыбкой повернулся к вице-адмиральше Пис-Пира.  
Вот, так и надо делать. Очередное официальное представление, очередной поцелуй как подтверждение – и все предельно ясно. Вольфрам должен быть доволен.  
– Леди Сильфана, – продолжил он, словно бы и не прерывался на необыкновенно страстный поцелуй, – я рад представить вам  _моего жениха_ , Вольфрама фон Бильфельда. Вольф, могу я представить леди Сильфану? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к светловолосому мазоку, тяжело повисшему на его руке. Вольфрам моргнул и машинально кивнул в сторону леди Сильфаны, весьма очевидно думая о другом. Он поднес палец к губам – и забыл его убрать, его глаза цвета свежескошенной травы были широко распахнуты, и в них застыло потрясенное выражение.  
– Очень приятно, – пробормотал он, даже не замечая восхитительной красоты леди, изумительно выглядящей в церемониальной белой тоге флота Пис-Пира – с разрезами по бокам и кончающейся высоко на бедрах. Перед его взором все еще были черные глаза Юури – полные озорства, тепла и... доброты. Он вновь моргнул и внезапно обнаружил, что жаждет еще большей доброты – если уж она выражается...  _так_.  
– Думаю, пора приступать к ужину. Уверен, мы уже все нагуляли хороший аппетит. – Юури улыбнулся. – Я – так точно.  
Гвендаль выступил вперед, предлагая свою руку, и леди Сильфана приняла ее, польщенная таким вниманием со стороны главнокомандующего армии Шин-Макоку. Конечно, она надеялась завязать с королем демонов головокружительный... союз, но, похоже, слухам насчет его помолвки верить не следовало.  
Юури уже вежливо усадил своего все еще сбитого с толку жениха, когда до Вольфрама, наконец, дошло, о каком таком аппетите говорил помолвленный с ним слабак.  
– ...Извращенец! – От пущенного огненного шара на кресле Юури задымилась драпировка.   
Даже после того, как пожар потушили, Великий Мудрец еще некоторое время безостановочно хихикал.


	3. Chapter 3

Вольфрам сидел у окна, опираясь на каменный подоконник, и смотрел на располагавшуюся внизу тренировочную площадку, даже не притворяясь, что читает забытую на коленях книгу.  
Там, внизу, был мао. Он фехтовал с Конрадом, сбросив черный пиджак и оставшись в одной рубашке, лицо было раскрасневшимся и потным. Конрад же, напротив, был спокоен и бодр, как огурчик, что было заметно даже с такого расстояния. На какую-то секунду светловолосый мазоку позавидовал ему – это он, он должен был быть там, тренируя своего жениха, подбодряя его, подначивая его, уча юного короля-полукровку всему, что ему требуется знать, чтобы защитить себя. Но он отказался, сам, в последний момент переадресовал просьбу Юури своему брату-полукровке, не в силах вынести мысль о необходимости час за часом быть настолько близко к Королю демонов – особенно сейчас, когда он сам на себя не похож.  
– Пф!  
Мазоку неуверенно прижал кончики пальцев к неровному древнему стеклу, холодная поверхность которого составляла приятный контраст с клубком эмоций, кипящим у него внутри.  
Он был невероятно смущен. Почти на грани, словно бы Юури внезапно решил поставить его скучный, уютный мирок под странным углом – да так и оставил стоять на ребре, покачиваясь, и дожидаться легкого толчка пальцем, чтобы окончательно рухнуть.  
И невероятно  _голоден_. Эти поцелуи только разожгли его аппетит. Он уже давно и совершенно сознательно решил для себя, что отказывается от надежды когда-либо дождаться от Юури любящих прикосновений – так зачем же сейчас он так мучает себя, продолжая желать то, что никогда не сможет получить?   
(Но он все равно надеялся. К чему себе врать? Конечно, он надеялся! И будет надеяться до тех пор, пока не свалится замертво в какую-нибудь канаву. Они оба юные, живые существа, находящиеся друг с другом в тесной близости, так почему бы и нет? И Юури когда-нибудь может... Когда-нибудь он...)  
Юури  _поцеловал_ его.  
Светловолосый мазоку поднес руку к губами, вспоминая каждый миг тех смущающих, головокружительных моментов. Раньше он не знал, что долгожданное тепло, исчезнув, оставляет после себя такое опустошение. Но он был мотыльком, летящим на огонь, и ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Под окном его король и Конрад отступили друг от друга, смеясь и опустив мечи. Черноволосая голова повернулась, на середине фразы, и Юури окинул любопытным взглядом фасад Замка-на-Крови, словно невесть откуда прознав, что его жених наблюдает за ним. Вольфрам инстинктивно пригнулся; Юури не должен знать, что он прячется здесь, пялясь на него, как одуревший от любви остолоп. Он сжал пальцы в кулак, сам над собой насмехаясь – год назад он бы кричал во все горло, чтобы мао заметил его; проклятье, да год назад он бы уже давным-давно стоял внизу, ревниво заявляя о своем праве учить Юури фехтованию.  
А сейчас все свелось чуть ли не к пряткам; те поцелуи обезоружили его, забрали прочь гнев, служивший ему самозащитой, и оставили его...  
Очень печальным... Должно быть, это какая-то шутка или тайный сговор, или, может, его величество мао придумал новый способ заставить его быть полезным. Он же инструмент в руках мао, разве не так? Щит, меч, предмет, служащий исключительно для охраны их драгоценного короля в его личное время. Даже Юури признал полезность этого факта, так к чему теперь дразнить его – теперь, когда он наконец смирился со своим положением?  
Его целовали и раньше – несколько раз, разные знакомые. И ему доводилось флиртовать с намерением зайти... немного дальше. Но прежде он никогда не забывал, как дышать; не было ни разу, когда бы он не помнил о том, где и с кем находится и кто его может увидеть. Он всегда беспокоился о том, как это будет выглядеть со стороны и кто что скажет... Всегда – но не сейчас. Когда Юури целовал его, его тщательно воспитанное чувство приличия разлеталось, как листья на ветру, он склонялся перед силой, невыразимо превосходящей все его мелкие тревоги, и просто сдавался на ее милость...  
 _(Извращенец!)_  
И, кстати, почему его братья не говорят ни слова насчет этих случайных, все более и более страстных, ужасно публичных поцелуев? Они что-то знают, просто ему не говорят? Даже Гюнтер держит рот на замке, разве что вчера за ужином периодически подмигивал все еще сбитому с толку Вольфраму, хотя тогда случилась самая откровенная мао-атака, которую Вольфрам помнил – и никогда больше не сможет забыть. Это было странно, непривычно и совершенно непонятно, должно быть, Юури хотел этим добиться... чего?  
– Глупый слабак!  
Он не знал, что делать, как реагировать. Это случилось уже целых два раза, а Юури, ставший недавно непостижимым Юури, потом просто мило улыбался и продолжал заниматься своими делами, оставляя ошарашенного Вольфрама приходить в себя самостоятельно.  
– Гр-р! Идиот!  
Мазоку обхватил себя руками и наклонился вперед, стекло оконного переплета холодило его пылающий лоб, а взгляд увлажнившихся зеленых глаз не отрывался от маячившей внизу черноволосой макушки. Они опять там сошлись, глухо лязгая тренировочными мечами. Конрад уверенно наступал, тесня Юури назад.  
(Ему надо отдохнуть, он уже устал, задыхается, и все лицо красное. Если бы Вольф был там, он уже пять минут как объявил бы передышку. Слабак плохо дерется, когда у него сдает дыхание, брат, неужели ты этого не помнишь?  
[Вечно он мешается, этот Веллер. Вечно встает  _между_.]  
...Если бы это он был там, внизу, он бы дал Юури минутку передохнуть и побегать, раз уж слабак нуждается в перерыве. Пробежка срабатывала каждый раз, как часы – Юури возвращался бодрый, и с новыми силами мог бы осваивать финты, нужный угол или еще что, чему Вольф решил бы научить его сегодня. Конечно, так оно и было бы – потому, что он в этом разбирался (а Конрад – нет), раз уж обучение новобранцев взвалили именно на него, а на Конраде были тренировки лишь опытных вояк.  
Если бы он был там, внизу, он мог бы выполнять свою работу вместо того, чтобы украдкой подглядывать, как безвольный, потерявший голову от любви идиот.)  
[Полезный. Желанный.  _Нужный_.]  
Это раздирало его изнутри – не знать, что именно от него требуется. Раньше у него была задача: защищать Юури. Была цель: отдать всего себя, если потребуется... чтобы защитить мао, сохранить его целым и невредимым, улыбающимся и сосредоточенным на Шин-Макоку. Несомненно, кристально ясным все стало с подачи этой сволочи Мураты, Великого Мудреца – что для него есть всего одна доступная роль, один-единственный выбор. Когда Юури так неожиданно вернулся, после того, как вся страна Шин-Макоку уже потеряла надежду вновь увидеть своего возлюбленного Короля, помолвку официально так и не возобновили... Но, с другой стороны, на что опять же указал Мурата, ее никто официально же и не разрывал. Но Вольфрама, все еще хмельного от счастья быть вместе с Юури, поразило в самое сердце то, что до странности поумневший во многих смыслах мао счел его полезным в качестве щита между ним и всеми мамашами Шин-Макоку с дочерьми на выданье. И он, Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, уже привычный к этой роли, для этого оказался весьма удобен. Что до него, то как он мог возражать, если такое положение дел удерживало его рядом с тем, кого он любил? Он был несказанно благодарен за возможность вновь хотя бы  _видеть_ Юури – как он мог отказаться, раз это означало, что Юури нуждается в нем – даже если в такой малости?  
(Мудрец сказал, что его роль в этот раз будет... «другой». Он тогда чуть было ни подумал, что под «другой» Мудрец имел в виду настоящий брак, но нет, конечно же, нет, этого никогда не будет, на что он вообще надеялся? Но если Юури так хочет, если ему спокойнее, когда Вольфрам поблизости, все время – как он может против такого возражать? В конце концов, прежде всего он – солдат своего Короля.)  
Но Юури хотел от него только одного – его преданности, его защиты... его роли. Непоколебимая манера мао вести себя только как друзья слишком многое говорила выбитому из равновесия Вольфраму, гася в нем ту ничтожно малую искорку надежды, что теплилась в нем все время долгого отсутствия Юури. Но в итоге он все же сдался – все ради самого Юури. Он отступил – и был готов идти, куда пошлют, гордо и без слова упрека – так  _почему_ , во имя Шин-О, мао сейчас все это рушит?! За прошедшие месяцы между ними все утряслось, причем им даже не пришлось облачать все в слова – так почему все теперь вновь зашевелилось, когда он, наконец, смирился с обозначенными ему границами?   
Колени показались Вольфраму удобным местом, чтобы склонить на них голову. Он только пожалел, что они не настолько твердые, чтобы он мог побиться об них и попытаться собрать мысли воедино. Изначально он пришел сюда, чтобы держаться подальше от ставшего до странного привлекательным мао-Юури, так почему он тратит время на то, чтобы глазеть на него сверху и упиваться зрелищем завивающихся в колечки от пота волос и перекатывающихся мышц на руках. Его едва сформировавшийся полудемон из воспоминаний трехлетней давности трансформировался, почти в стиле демонического Мао, в красивого, широкоплечего, возмужалого короля. Конечно, он его хотел. Он жаждал Юури, когда тот был всего лишь очаровательным; так почему бы не признать, что от «нового» мао у него – и у каждого чистокровного претендента в женихи, у этих похотливых грубиянов – слабели колени?  
Вольфрам прекратил стучаться лбом о костяшку и вместо этого уперся в колени подбородком, обхватывая их руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Краем глаза он заметил, как мао выронил меч и повалился на траву, смеясь вместе с Конрадом.  
[О, на меня. Посмотри так  _на меня_ , Юури...]   
Ненавидя себя, он закрыл глаза, проклиная их за выступившую влагу, проклиная себя за то, что прячется здесь, хотя мог бы стоять там, внизу, улыбаясь своему жениху.  
– Дурак... – Плотная ткань брюк поглотила его стон, равно как и одинокую каплю.  
Правда была в том, что иногда он об этом забывал. В крови вскипала давняя ревность, а глаза застилало багровым; внутри оживало давнее томление по принятию, признанию, привязанности... Он не мог полностью изгнать их из своего сердца, хотя давно уже не было топлива, чтобы подкормить этот огонь. Но ему стало лучше – он сам стал лучше. И Юури бы наверняка счел странным, если бы он вообще никак не реагировал на толпящихся вокруг него дурынд – но Юури не стоило бы слишком всматриваться в то, что он не желал видеть.  
Так что... Он закроет глаза на их последний поцелуй, так же, как ухитрился стать слепым и глухим касательно всего, что происходило после возвращения Юури. Это ничего не значило: Юури всего лишь уделил внимание нуждам своего взрослеющего организма, вот и все, а под руку подвернулся удобный и доступный Вольфрам... причем достаточно привлекательный, как он предположил, чтобы Юури его полностью не отвергнул.  
Кроме того, с кем еще Юури целоваться, как не со своим женихом? Как будто бы Вольфрам стерпел череду чувственных доступных женщин, и так постоянно осаждавших Замок-на-Крови. Их случайные поцелуи не несли в себе ничего более глубокого – Юури просто тренировался быть взрослым, а Вольфраму просто повезло оказаться рядом в нужное время, чтобы стать тренировочной куклой.  
– Слабак!  
На коленях осталось влажное пятно, когда он поднял светловолосую голову, кивнув собственным мыслям:   
– Извращенец!  
(...И еще останутся воспоминания, что будут согревать его по ночам, когда Юури уйдет – а он неизбежно уйдет. И Вольфраму лучше быть благодарным за все. Да, он так и сделает. Если не считать того, что он не будет благодарен, нет, вовсе нет. Он будет зол.)  
Очень зол, чуть ли не до слез.


	4. Chapter 4

– ...И, разумеется, после этого мне пришлось сказать мастеру Хиккапу, что эта лошадь не продается!  
– Вольфрам, ты ведь знаком с леди Перспериной? Она путешествует с Островов Внешних Пределов, совершенствуя свои знания в виноделии. Поразительно, правда?  
– Мама.  
– ...Действительно, Хейка, вам не стоит каждую секунду следить, чем он занимается. Этот бездельник и сам о себе прекрасно может позаботиться...  
– А это наша дорогая Белинда. Дорогой, можешь уже откланяться лорду Вольфраму, если хочешь. – Лысеющий разодетый аристократ спешно поклонился и устремился прочь, ввинтившись в занятую поддержанием социальных связей толпу. Вольфрам вздохнул и перевел внимание на дам, щелкнув каблуками лакированных сапог.  
Очередная подстилка во дворце. Он бы прожил и без этого. Их что, мало еще?  
– О-о-о, лорд фон Бильфельд, я столько о вас наслышана! – о вашей доблести в бою, о вашей преданности Юури-хейка... о вашем непревзойденном управлении огнем тоже, – защебетала рыжеволосая Белинда, захлопав густыми и длинными накладными ресницами. Вольфрам кивнул, не особо вслушиваясь. Слабак разговаривал с Гретой и улыбался ей. Вот и хорошо.  
Белинда чуть похлопала кончиком веера по подбородку с очаровательной ямочкой, машинально флиртуя. Не последний мазоку в стране – это может стать отменным добавлением в ее списке побед. Она мило улыбнулась, добавив во взгляд орехового цвета глаз толику соблазнительности.  
– Мне всегда говорили, что повелители Огня – страстные натуры во всех смыслах этого слова. Умоляю, скажите, вы... не исключение? Тогда, должно быть, вы... Я знаю, что ваша помолвка – всего лишь уловка, чтобы обеспечить безопасность его величества. Значит ли это, что глубоко в себе вы храните огонь, скрывая его от всех леди?  
Внезапная вспышка черного – и пространство между ними прорезала чья-то рука, а Вольфрам обнаружил, что его оттащили от леди Белинды на пару шагов. Сердце неровно стукнуло в груди.  
– Он – точно страстная натура, миледи. Могу это подтвердить, – улыбнулся мао, собственнически кладя руку на затянутые в синий бархат плечи Вольфрама. Вольфрам моргнул – когда он последний раз смотрел, Юури был на другом конце зала. Как он здесь оказался?  
– Вообще-то я ему это часто повторяю, да, Вольф-чан? – Юури повернул к Вольфраму тщательно расчесанную темноволосую голову и улыбнулся ему, во взгляде черных глаз мелькнуло что-то ребячье. Он крайне редко – на самом деле, почти никогда – такого не говорил, потому Вольф-чан ему бы голову оторвал, если бы он осмелился обозвать его чем-то таким идиотским, как «страстный». Но Гюнтер в последнее время старательно учил его «социально приемлемой лжи», плюс ему же все равно надо было как-то встрять в разговор? К тому же вместе они побыли лишь при первом танце, открывающем прием, а потом Вольф-чан сразу же куда-то испарился, оставив его на растерзание толпы. Так что юный король демонов был немножко недоволен – ну так, самую чуточку. Разве не считается, что Вольф-чан всегда должен торчать рядом? Тогда почему он там флиртовал со старшей дочерью лорда Керепаса? Вольфрам раньше никогда не флиртовал.  
– А что, не так, а, Вольфрам? – Юури пихнул его худощавым бедром. Его недовольство только усилилось, когда Вольфрам не начал тут же бурно возмущаться, что их все продолжающаяся помолвка – совершенно настоящая. Он же был здесь, с ним – заботливый и  _абсолютно_ уверенный. Почему же Вольфрам ничего не отвечал? – Ты ну очень страстный жених, в этом можно не сомневаться.  
Леди Белинда изумленно распахнул глаза – голос Мао звучал так, словно тот наслаждается этой чертой характера своего лорда Вольфрама фон Бильфельда... причем на редкость наслаждается! Ого, кто бы мог подумать?..  
– Х-хейка... – Вольф задохнулся, когда давление руки помолвленного с ним короля усилилось, словно обращение «Хейка» его неприятно потрясло – и Вольфрам покраснел, на его бледных щеках вспыхнули алые пятна. – То есть...  _Юури_.  
Вольфрам сглотнул, его белый кадык шевельнулся над кружевным жабо. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, в желудке нарастала волна паники, поднимаясь по горлу, как кислота. Чем он должен ответить на такое? Что Юури хочет, чтобы он ответил?  
Герой дня только одобряюще улыбался ему, смотря на него глазами цвета обсидиана.  
Храбро встретив его взгляд, Вольфрам попытался следовать заданному, как ему показалось, направлению, хотя это и выходило далеко за рамки тех ограниченных привилегий, что он разрешал себе в последнее время. Страстный, да? Должно быть, это ситуация из  _тех самых_ – возможно, лорд Керепас возлагает на свой визит определенные надежды, одна из которых предполагает приобретение себе коронованного зятя. Проклятье, как же он устал от этих юных подстилок...  
– Д-да, я как раз собирался сказать леди фон Керепас, что...  
Вольфрам запнулся на середине предложения и прилагал явные усилия, чтобы вновь начать. Мао нахмурился, скользнув взглядом озабоченных черных глаз по полному любопытству лицу юной леди, обрамленному кирпичного цвета рюшами. Та живо наклонилась к ним, заинтересованная и озадаченная внезапной бледностью Вольфрама и его очевидной потерей слов, так что Юури опять легонько дернул на себя светловолосого мазоку, оттаскивая его прочь от ее, возможно, хищнической хватки. Толчок заставил Вольфрама вновь заговорить, словно тот был механической куклой с соскользнувшей пружинкой завода.  
– Что... что я... что он...  
– Вольф, поверить не могу, что меня до сих пор не представили, – уверенно прервал его Юури, положив тем самым конец нашедшему на жениха заиканию. Мао внезапно показался ему чуть выше, чем обычно, а в черных волосах пробежали синие искры. Вольфрам закрыл рот, бледный, как смерть, и через долю секунды благодарно кивнул, радуясь смене темы, счастливый от того, что внимание публики отвлеклось от того, что у него язык не поворачивался объявить Юури  _своим_.  
Он жалел, что не умеет так же врать так же легко и красиво, как Конрад. Он жалел, что еще может  _верить_ – ведь, учитывая все обстоятельства, он мог быть тихо счастлив рядом. Так почему опять?! Едва ли Юури стоит беспокоиться о Белинде фон Керепас.  
...Хотя, конечно же, девушка миленькая в прямом смысле этого слова. Естественно, Юури захотелось с ней познакомиться – он любит хорошеньких.  
Когда Вольфрам вновь заговорил, его лицо было непроницаемым, тусклым и каменным, как и его малахитовые глаза  
– Ю-Юури, позволь представить тебе леди Белинду фон Керепас? Она старшая из трех дочерей лорда Керепаса. Семья Керепасов живет в Приспене и практикуют магию Земли. – Он все же смог вернуть себе контроль над голосом, успешно притворяясь, что никакой руки, обнимающей его, не существует. «О чем Юури только думает, выставляя наши отношения вот так  _напоказ_ , перед этой шлюшкой из захудалого рода?» – тупо задавалась вопросом какая-то часть его разума, пока он гладко продолжал церемонию представления, в нужный момент кивнув в сторону юного мао. «Я совсем ничего не понимаю!»  
– Леди фон Керепас, перед вами его величество, Шибуя Юури, 27-й мао Шин-Макоку. – Он ведь блестяще держался, не так ли? Даже несмотря на жар бедра Юури, прижатого к его собственному – он со всей силы пытался этого не замечать, игнорировать, словно это была не больше, чем какая-нибудь  _рука_.  
– Рад встрече, леди фон Керепас, – Юури вежливо склонил голову и улыбнулся со своим привычным мальчишеским обаянием. Краем глаза Вольф наблюдал за ним, ожидая, когда же тот снимет с него «ту самую руку». (Наверное, синие искры и разница в росте ему просто показались? Мао нет нужды появляться в такой ситуации. И почему это рука его нечаянного жениха на плечах внезапно стала «той самой рукой»? Можно было подумать, что это неконтролируемый всплеск огромной силы Мао, означавший, что он... ужасно нервничает. Но нет, скорее всего, он просто слишком много выпил, и это сказалось на его обычно жестком самоконтроле.)  
Мазоку сглотнул и пошатнулся под тяжестью руки Юури, крепко прижавшей его к груди.  
«Он очень, очень нервничает. О, помоги мне, милостивый Шин-О!..»  
Больше всего на свете ему хотелось как можно быстрее сбежать от этого испытания на вежливость и скрыться на ночь в своих прежних покоях, в безопасной дали от Шибуи Юури, который странно себя вел, и от сгибающихся под тяжестью макияжа дешевок, открыто завлекающих всех доступных – и недоступных! – юношей.  
И от Мамы, упорно представлявшей ему всех этих распутниц.  
Но особенно от Юури, который мучал его одним своим присутствием. Боги! Какой же он слабак!  
Тем временем Юури и леди Белинда завязали бессмысленный разговор, болтая и улыбаясь прямо у надутого Вольфрама под носом. Хотя он не возражал. Последний раз, когда он пытался возмутиться, его крепко поцеловали. И в предыдущий раз – тоже.  
Почему слабак вообще с ним возится? Они станцевали свой положенный танец уже с час назад; у Юури полным-полно связей, которые надо укреплять, и аристократов, которых надо приветствовать. Вольфрам в совершенстве овладел умением стоять в сторонке и не мешать ему делать свою работу. В совершенстве! У него еще будет время насладиться его обществом – в по-прежнему одной на двоих спальне. Там он сможет вволю слушать дыхание мао, когда тот заснет, и у него будет возможность насмотреться на него – пока тот спит. Никому больше пока такое не позволено... пока. Только ему.  
А что он будет делать, когда Юури найдет себе кого-то, с кем ему больше понравится спать? Запрут ли перед ним однажды дверь, оставляя его вымерзать на ночном холоде? Придется ли ему бежать, чтобы спрятаться в безопасности своих прежних покоев и зализывать свои раны – или он выбросится из окна третьего этажа, решив покончить со всем раз и навсегда?  
Вольфрам проглотил неожиданный комок в горле и выпрямился, встав в кольце объятий мао еще ровнее.  
 _Дурак, дурак, дурак_! Нет, никаких мыслей о смерти. Он все вытерпит.  
– Вольф-чан?  
Его позвали по имени. «Вольф?», – было сказано с нотками беспокойства.  
– Вольф? – Юури нахмурился затуманенному взгляду Вольф-чана, внимательно посмотрел на леди Белинду, и его подвижный рот на миг сложился в озорную улыбку. Его Вольф, должно быть, опять перенервничал – похоже, тот дистанцировался как мог, мыслями уносясь куда-то далеко от несчастной разнаряженной дочери лорда Керепаса. Вольфрам  _очень_ не любил красивых девушек.  
– Вы должны простить моего жениха – когда я его обнимаю, он всегда становится немного рассеянным. – Поцелуй, запечатленный на бледно-розовых губах несопротивляющегося мазоку, не заглушил короткого смешка стоящего позади них Мураты.  
Леди фон Керепас поперхнулась и вытаращила на них глаза.  
– О-ля-ля, Вольфрам, милый, – прокричала Мама со своего места у буфета, как всегда, орлиным взором отслеживая все, что связано с ее драгоценными сыновьями. – А ты заполучил себе горячего мужчину!  
«Чт?.. А!» – только и успел подумать Вольфрам, когда его резко выдернули из неприятного мысленного созерцания тела, упавшего с трех этажей внушительной высоты на каменный пол, и засунули во вселенную, где Юури, его нечаянный жених, открыто демонстрировал свои чувства к нему.  
«Я тону...» – была его следующая мысль, когда мао ласково отвел со лба упавшую шелковистую челку, другой рукой притягивая к себе и вновь целуя с языком. «Отличный способ умереть!» – эхом отозвалось его либидо, в очередной раз неистово заявившее о себе от несдержанных выходок некоего Шибуи Юури.  
Похоже, такова его судьба - через Юури пробуждать в себе доселе неизвестное.  
Скандальные побеги  
Спасения одним только чудом.  
Встречи с людьми, невероятно похожими на мазоку, и с мазоку, у которых слишком много общего с людьми.  
Поцелуи, опьяняющие поцелуи... и доброта, проникающая в самую душу...  
Шестьдесят секунд спустя он открыл глаза, жадно глотая воздух и от всей души желая очнуться от этого сна – кошмара –  _мечты_ , где Юури относился к нему, как к настоящему жениху, и не боялся показать всем, как сильно его любит. Лица придворных плавали вокруг, словно в тумане. Пылающая от смущения Белинда пятилась и отходила от королевской четы так быстро, как только могла, а Мама, наоборот, приближалась с восхищенной улыбкой на ярко-алых губах. Великий Мудрец хихикал в кубок с вином, а Гвендаль, казалось, улыбался и хмурился одновременно.  
– Ю... Ю-у... Юури! – забарахтался Вольфрам, плотно смыкая губы и отворачиваясь, чтобы избежать ищущих губ Мао. – Юури, да посмотри вокруг! Не при всех же!  
Такое заявление не могло не подкрепить мнение обитателей Замка-на-Крови, что теперь помолвка мао – дело решенное, и всем заинтересованным лучше отступить. Вольфрам, поняв, как прозвучали его слова, густо покраснел, но Юури, похоже, было все равно.  
– Тогда попозже, – подмигнул ему король демонов и внезапно закружил Вольф-чана так, что тот, пошатнувшись, оказался прямо в объятиях его затянутых в черное рук. – А пока потанцуем, ладно?  
Он кивнул музыкантам, и те услужливо заиграли очередной вальс. Юури был им признателен – он с трудом справлялся с обилием фигур придворных танцев, а хотелось бы, держа в объятиях Вольфрама, выглядеть  _заботливым и уверенным._  
– Юури! – возмутился уводимый прочь Вольфрам, когда «та самая рука» Юури прочно угнездилась на его талии. Он чувствовал жар пальцев мао, в опасной близости от его бедер. – Ты извращенный, помешанный на сексе, жаждущий быть в центре внимания и одержимый подростковыми комплексами  _слабак_!


	5. Chapter 5

– Папа Юури! Эге-гей, сюда!  
Девочка с каштановыми волосами спрыгнула с каменной скамейки, на которой сидела с женихом мао, и бросилась Юури в объятья.  
– Ух! Грета!  
Одетый, как всегда, в черное подросток еле поймал ее, покачнувшись от силы столкновения, и чуть не перелетел через скамейку, неожиданно наткнувшись на огромный, вычурно украшенный сундук с медными уголками. Но, к счастью, аристократически сложенная рука взметнулась, как раз вовремя – бледные пальцы вцепились в край черной формы Юури, и упор сильной руки мечника, подставленной под его враз занывший позвоночник, удержал юного мао на ту долю секунды, требующуюся, чтобы тот сохранил равновесие, встал на ноги и, крепко взяв Грету, поднял ее на руки.   
– Ой-ой, прости, Вольф-чан!  
Светловолосый мазоку сел ровно, вернувшись в прежнюю позу после внезапного рывка через всю скамейку, чтобы спасти Юури и Грету, и, судя по виду, был очень раздражен – потому что из-за всего этого он чуть было не подавился иголкой, осторожно зажатой меж тонких губ, да в довершение он едва не уронил несчастную куклу Дорабель прямо в пыль. Глаза цвета изумруда свирепо полыхнули огнем в сторону мао, когда царственный юноша посмотрел на него извиняющимся взглядом. Тогда Юури демонстративно скорчил обиженную рожицу и отвернулся, чтобы улыбнуться восторженному лицу Греты, даже не подумав сопроводить свое «прости» хотя бы простейшим «спасибо».  
Его дочь радостно прижималась к нему, блаженно не ведая о сгустившейся атмосфере недовольства, довольная, как слон, что оба ее папы рядом с ней в одном и том же саду в одно и то же время. Она состроила самую умильную, самую жалобную рожицу, какую только умела, якобы застенчиво смотря на Юури из-под длинных, загнутых ресниц, и склонила голову, как пай-девочка:  
– Папа Юури, если у тебя сейчас нет никаких дел, может, ты посидишь с нами? Ну пожалуйста! Папа Вольф уже почти закончил пришивать глаз бедняжке Дорабель, а потом мы все вместе можем почитать сказку – у меня есть новая книга Аниссины!  
Юури немного поколебался, не разделяя воодушевление Греты перед перспективой продираться сквозь очередную оду, восхваляющую непередаваемое великолепие Аниссины фон Кабельников, ее невероятный ум и неугасимую преданность идеалам феминизма, который должен распространиться по всему Шин-Макоку и окрестным странам в придачу. Ее полувыдуманные истории всегда действовали ему на нервы, и он даже думать не хотел, как же они тогда бесили его несчастного жениха, волей-неволей вынужденного удовлетворять все просьбы Греты о «почитать» – раз уж Юури вечно не было рядом, чтобы разделить эту ношу. Тем не менее, такой шанс провести время с Вольф-чаном и Гретой выпадал нечасто – плюс ему всегда нравилось слушать, как Вольфрам читает вслух, даже если и про Аниссину. Его жених вкладывал столько страсти в озвучивание голосов разных персонажей, они получались такими живыми, что чуть не выпрыгивали из напечатанных мелким шрифтом строчек... и он правильно произносил все длинные трудные слова, с чем Юури бился до сих пор, даже после трех лет упорных занятий с Гюнтером.  
Кроме того, у мао была цель – даже целых две, – а предложение его обожаемой принцессы сулило успех по обоим фронтам. Так что он улыбнулся своей невыразимо милой приемной дочурке, совершенно не заметив быстрый согласный кивок Вольфрама.  
– Конечно, Грета, с удовольствием – если только для меня найдется местечко на вашей скамейке. А то папа Вольф все занял, видишь? – Он махнул в сторону Вольфрама, ловко орудующего иголкой, наперстком, катушкой и куклой, лежащими на его мужественном колене, и казавшегося ощутимо меньше по сравнению с «шкатулочкой для рукоделия» Дории. Юури хихикнул.  
Вышеупомянутый светловолосый мазоку раздраженно расправил плечи с эполетами и опасно нахмурился, в изумрудных глазах появился смертоносный блеск – но, к сожалению, во рту меж жемчужно-белых зубов была зажата нитка, которой вскоре предстояло стать узелком, так что всему потоку гневных слов была не судьба выплеснуться прямо здесь и сейчас. Так что взамен он гордо вздернул подбородок, чуть ли не перекусив красную нить, и намеренно перестал обращать внимание на второго отца Греты, вместо этого сосредоточившись на неуклюже лежащей на коленях кукле.  
– Папочка Юури! Папа Вольфрам же «тощий как спичка»! Нельзя намекать, что он толстый! – моментально включилась Грета, отважно бросаясь на защиту своего любимого и прекрасного отца от всевозможных нападок на его вес или толщину, при этом явно кого-то цитируя: – Ему «нужно хорошенько кушать, а то сплошь кожа да кости» – по крайней мере, так считает нянюшка Поппер, хотя  _мне_ она говорит то же самое, постоянно, но... да и вообще, папочка, это не Вольфрам виноват – это все из-за коробки для рукоделия Дории!  
– О, ну тогда ладно...

Мао наклонил голову, с любопытством рассматривая препятствие, мешающее ему присесть на скамейку рядом с Вольф-чаном и послушать обещанную историю. Уголки его губ уныло поползли вниз, стоило ему оценить размер сундука с рукоделием – особенно по сравнению с размерами милой маленькой девочки и его изящно сложенного жениха.  
В Шин-Макоку, насколько уже успел понять Юури, был своеобразный подход к гармонии – стоило только вспомнить обязательные для аристократов стринги или их странные украшения, одинаковые как для мужчин, так и для женщин (при этом подчеркнуто официальные) – да и одни демонические мечи чего стоили, особенно когда они брали себе привычку влюбленно подмигивать кое-чьему жениху прямо за кое-чьей спиной. А бумажная работа, за ночь волшебным образом преумножавшаяся в разы или тоже прямо за кое-чьей спиной?.. Если вспомнить Землю, то там у его мамы была маленькая и безобидная корзинка для рукоделия, в которой лежали иголки, булавки, разноцветные катушки ниток и периодически – парочка носков, ожидающих штопки. Здесь же, в Шин-Макоку, сама идея такой коробки распухла, как на дрожжах, и трансформировалась в угрожающе выглядящий сундук размером со средних размеров пони, из которого во все стороны торчали спутанные нитки, и кое-где из-под плотно закрытой крышки даже выбивались куски ткани. И чем больше он смотрел на сундук, тем больше тот его беспокоил – возможно, потому, что он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что «шкатулочка для рукоделия» смотрит на него в ответ. Если всматриваться, то гирлянда тошнотворно-розовых бутонов, нарисованная на передней стороне сундука, напоминала зубы, а вырезанные над ними и покрытые белым лаком завитушки до странного смахивали на огромные таращащиеся глаза.  
Юури чуть вздрогнул и осторожно отступил на шаг, заодно убирая и Грету от непонятного сундука.  
– А это оказывается, м-м, очень большая коробка, правда ведь? – Юури опустил Грету, бережно дождавшись, пока ее ножки, обутые в хорошенькие сандалии, упрутся в землю, и задумчиво нахмурился. – И... э-э... по-моему, она выглядит какой-то... ну, голодной.  
Последовала многозначительная пауза, прерванная сдавленным фырканьем Вольфрама, полного снисходительного веселья. Мао проигнорировал светловолосого мазоку из чистого принципа – он еще не забыл недостаток энтузиазма, выказанного его женихом при встрече.  
– ...Оттуда хоть точно ничего ужасного не вылезет, а, Грета? – Резко вспомнив свой опыт общения с огромными запретными ларцами, Юури внезапно побелел и с острой тревогой воззрился на громоздкий аксессуар для рукоделия, лихорадочно размышляя, не предложить ли Вольф-чану отодвинуться от этой штуки на безопасное расстояние, хотя, зная Вольфрама, можно было предположить, что тот лишь презрительно посмеется над ним и пошлет Юури с его просьбами куда подальше.  
Грета залилась звонким смехом, неспособная ответить, потому что за спиной ее папочки папа Вольф-чан скорчил смешную гримасу и беззвучно прошептал безошибочно узнаваемое «Слабак!».  
– Грета?  
– Ну, папочка! Ты та-акой глупый!  
– Что? – озадаченно посмотрел на нее Юури, решительно не представляя, с чего это вдруг он внезапно стал «глупым».  
– Она же из древесины груши разумной, папочка – конечно, она за тобой следит!  
– Да? А что это такое? Грета? Вольф-чан?  
Король переводил взгляд с дочери на жениха в ожидании каких-нибудь объяснений. Ему ответила отсмеявшаяся Грета, терпеливо объяснившая историю происхождения необычного дерева. Вольфрам Юури решительно игнорировал, вопреки всему надеясь, что мао все же уйдет: ему было немного стыдно за то, что его, считай, вдвойне подловили – на неаристократических занятиях штопкой и в выполнении капризов их милой дочери.  
– Ясно, – наконец, засмеялся мао, в темные глаза вновь вернулся блеск, а к самому мао – чувство юмора, стоило ему узнать, что, по сведениям специалистов, шин-макокская груша разумная опасности не представляет. Ранняя вспышка раздражения, вызванная холодностью Вольф-чана и его неприветливым поведениям, была почти забыта... почти. – Признаю, Грета, ты совершенно права. Это не папа Вольф мешает мне сесть рядом с моей обожаемой принцессой – это виноват этот огромный сундук, который ты почему-то упорно зовешь «шкатулкой для рукоделия». Принцесса, позвольте мне устранить для вас это ужасное препятствие!  
Четко очерченные губы его жениха чуть дернулись в слабом намеке на улыбку – у Юури весьма правдиво получилось изобразить театральность Гюнтера, – но он по-прежнему не поднимал головы, не отрывая глаз от Дорабель.  
Дурачась, Юури тут же принял шутливую позу, пыжась, как заправский фанат бодибилдинга, и так, и так показывая свои якобы накачанные руки – все, чтобы его малышка смеялась без устали.  
– Но... но... но!.. Папочка, это же просто большая шкатулка! – все же выговорила она, прислоняясь к широкой стороне деревянной коробки, чтобы перевести дыхание. – И Дория говорит, что она чинит одежду для всего замка, – продолжила она, все еще хихикая, во все глаза смотря, как ее приемный отец напрягает свои не сказать чтобы большие бицепсы, готовясь переместить «запретный ларец» горничной. Грета плюхнулась рядом с сундуком и ласково похлопала по крышке. Юури мог бы поклясться, что эта штука  _заурчала_.  
– Представляешь, все-все чинит!  
– Эм-м... Грета, конечно, я тебе верю, но все же с трудом, – проворчал мао, неохотно примериваясь, за что бы ухватиться, учитывая, что там повсюду были сплошь позолоченные херувимы и декупажные розы, превращавшие и так страхолюдную коробку для рукоделия в ночной кошмар дизайнера.  
Под взглядом Юури крышка угрожающе заскрипела; казалось, древесина груши разумной вообще пребывала в счастливом неведении, что такое «быть удобной для переноски». Язычок молнии выскользнул из-под края крышки и повис, извиваясь подобно змеиному. Мао передернулся от отвращения, когда необычный язык-молния взметнулся вверх, хлестнув его по носу. Юури и не заметил, что Вольфрам в ту же секунду бросил свое занятие, сосредоточившись на своем женихе-слабаке, и встревоженно следил за ним, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и помочь.  
– Итак!..  
Грета вновь захихикала.  
Юури поднатужился, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, ухватился покрепче и, наконец, рывком оторвал от скамейки разукрашенное деревянное чудовище размером с небольшой гроб и переставил его на край скамейки с таким расчетом, чтобы сундук, даже если бы принялся сильно раскачиваться, не смог упасть и разбросать кружева и ленточки по всему саду.  
– Молодчина, папочка!

Юури, тяжело дыша, плюхнулся рядом с женихом на согретую солнцем каменную скамью. Вольфрам, выглядевший еще более недовольным, неохотно подвинулся и продолжил негодовать молча, одним своим видом, поскольку теперь к иголке со вдетой в нее красной нитью, которой он зашивал куклу своей приемной дочурки, присоединились три опасно-острых булавки – и все это добро было зажато меж его сомкнутых губ. Юури быстро сообразил, что причина смущения Вольф-чана в том, что его застали возящимся с починкой девчачьей куклы. Столь же очевидно было, что мазоку не выказывал ни малейшего неудовольствия ситуацией, опасаясь ранить чувства малышки. Юури весело усмехнулся от мысли, что, выходит, он одержал верх над своим вынужденным молчать женихом, и напряг мозг, ища подходящую,  _заботливую_ тему для разговора. Если его план все же сработает, Вольф-чан должен прекратить так свирепо на него коситься.  
– Не знал, что ты шьешь.  
Взгляд темных глаз мао теперь сосредоточился на женихе, и Вольфрама поразился их теплоте – хотя, казалось бы, секундой ранее в них плескалось озорство. Он покраснел и перевел взгляд на потрепанную куклу, бережно зажатую меж его коленей. Завязав узелок и тщательно пришпилив булавками на нужное место глаз-пуговицу, он искусно продел иголку в первую дырку и смог наконец-то ответить на вопрос Юури, намеренно понизив голос, чтобы не привлечь внимание Греты. Та как раз забавлялась с одежками Дорабель, только что выстиранными и отутюженными... умелыми руками ее ненаглядного папы Вольф-чана не далее как сегодня утром.  
– Юури, любой солдат умеет шить, а еще и готовить, и заботиться о своей униформе. Нас всех также обучают основам первой помощи, чтоб ты знал – хотя ты  _уже_ должен был знать, – вместе с множеством других навыков, необходимых для выживания в долгих походах и при осадах... Так что не думай, что я занимаюсь этим, потому что мне так уж нравится шить! Шитье и вязание – это хобби Гвендаля, а никак не мое! Я рисую, помнишь?  
Тем временем его длинные белые пальцы беспрестанно двигались, ловко орудуя иголкой с позолоченным наконечником и быстрыми стежками пришивая пуговицу. Юури не мог отвести от них глаз, завороженный. Судя по всему, с иголкой Вольфрам обращался на порядок лучше, чем когда-либо удавалось Гвендалю – ну, по крайней мере, с точки зрения Юури. Хотя, наверное, в пределах слышимости маршала упоминать об этом не стоило.  
– Э-э, ладно, Вольфрам, я понял, – ответил он, не покупаясь на тонкую поддевку своего жениха. – Просто интересно.  
Очень интересно – у Вольфрама, похоже, все получалось изумительно хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем Юури когда-нибудь надеялся научиться, но все равно было удивительно застать его за занятием, которое Юури традиционно считал женским.  
Он решил, что это просто то, чем Шин-Макоку отличается от Земли – в хорошем смысле слова, конечно.  
– Да уж, конечно! Это мог сделать кто угодно! – уже сдержаннее буркнул Вольфрам, морща свой хорошенький прямой носик, словно возмущаясь теми гипотетическими негодяями, что не захотели потратить капельку своего времени, чтобы зашить маленькой девочке ее любимую куклу.  
Юури кивнул, хотя совсем не разделял убеждение, что «кто угодно» стал бы так заботиться о Грете. Больше похоже, что должность «второго родителя», в котором так отчаянно нуждалась девочка, чтобы создать видимость новой семьи, была уже занята, и все из-за их «случайной» помолвки.  
– Но у тебя все равно хорошо получается, – похвалил он после паузы, пытаясь завязать разговор. Вольфрам только фыркнул, не принимая комплимент, но, тем не менее, залился нежным румянцем. Юури широко улыбнулся. Есть!  
– Не особенно. Готов поспорить, у тебя бы тоже получилось, если бы ты попробовал, слабак.  
А, кстати, сколько в ней было «случайности»? Поначалу свежеиспеченный мао задавался этим вопросом, особенно по ночам, когда Вольфрам будил его своими пинками и отнимал одеяло. Он спрашивал себя, почему бы ему попросту не встать и уйти, найти себе другое место для сна – и избежать таким образом всех проблем, связанных с неуправляемым, вечно раздраженным, ревнивым, склонным к жестокости, ошеломительно прекрасным мазоку, оккупировавшим его постель.  
– Неа. У меня не такие ловкие пальцы. Плюс терпения не хватит.  
Но он ни разу так не поступил, никогда всерьез не обдумывал такую возможность, даже когда они в первый раз оказались помолвлены. Если бы он набрался храбрости и ушел из постели, которую они делили вместе, сердце Вольфрама было бы разбито, и Юури знал об этом. Так что у него даже не получалось толком отругать себя за нерешительность, даже когда светловолосый мазоку от души вымещал на нем свою жажду убийства – потому что Юури это заслужил, каждый пинок, тумак и царапину от меча.  
Мазоку рядом с ним отрицательно покачал головой, сосредоточившись на завязывании узелка.  
– Уверен, если бы ты, Юури, как следует постарался, ты бы научился. Нельзя говорить «у меня не получится», если ты еще ни разу не пробовал.  
Юури согласно кивнул, потому что в теории, в общем, так оно и было.  
Если он не будет работать над их отношениями, то его так и будут шпынять. А его поведение куда как далеко от «уверенного и заботливого», и если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то он непременно провалится, и подведет этим не только Вольфрама, который провалится вместе с ним, но и гораздо более могущественное существо, заварившее всю эту кашу. Кроме того, он уже пытался пустить все на самотек – и посмотрите, к чему это привело.  
– А ты много что умеешь, да, Вольф-чан?  
Мазоку поморщился от суффикса. Он еще не определился, как воспринимать эти прозвища, принесенные Юури из Японии и напоминавшие клички домашних животных, так что относился к ним с естественным недоверием.  
Шин-О. Шин-О втравил их в этом, неумолимо крепко привязав их друг к другу, так, что Юури никогда не смог бы забыть и никогда не смог бы сбежать – сколько бы ни хотел.  
– Заткнись! Я не умею многого, чему бы хотел научиться – например, Конрад всегда побеждает меня в поединке на мечах, – но это не значит, что я сдаюсь, даже не попробовав! И тебе стоит делать то же самое, Юури-хейка! – Светловолосый мазоку быстро наклонил голову и притворился, что тщательно проверяет шов, не оборвалась ли где нить. –  _А я_ буду тебе помогать, – пробормотал он, так тихо, что Юури его еле расслышал. Юури обдумал это предложение, прекрасно понимая, что их так дружно закругленный разговор имел слабое отношение к шитью (если вообще был с ним как-то связан).  
Ну, может быть, и так. Мама его еще давным-давно заверяла, что однажды сломанное после починки становится гораздо крепче, чем было в своем исходном состоянии. Это объясняло, почему даже его вечно рвущиеся носки так долго не снашивались после ее неуклюжей штопки... и почему на этот раз ему придется быть с Вольфрамом очень осторожным.  
– Вот и все, – пробормотал светловолосый мечник, довольный своей работой.  
Далее Дорабель подняли в воздух и тщательно повернули и так, и так, после чего Вольфрам аккуратно перекусил кончик нитки белоснежными зубами, призвал крошечное пламя на кончик пальца и аккуратно подпалил торчащую нитку. Повернувшаяся к ним Грета восхищалась от души, смотря во все глаза, охая и ахая, как и всякий раз, когда Вольф-чан использовал свою стихию – и Юури делал то же самое, молча и восторженно улыбаясь. Когда Вольфрам не бурчал, находиться с ним рядом было сущим удовольствием.  
И Вольф-чан любил его, несмотря ни на что.

Во всем был виноват Шин-О... ну, по крайней мере, частично. Наверное, ему стоило бы разозлиться – хотя он и так постоянно жаловался. Кто, скажите на милость, захочет быть связанным на всю жизнь с избалованным красавчиком из странного и опасного мира, когда ему всего пятнадцать лет, и он еще даже с девушками ни разу не встречался? Какой уважающий себя японский школьник будет всерьез рассматривать возможность гей-брака – со всеми прилагающимися к нему действиями – с до жути ревнивым, огненным во всех смыслах и капризным красавчиком с другой планеты?  
О да, у него было полное право быть недовольным. Но... не настолько, чтобы покончить с этим  _прямо здесь и сейчас_  – и ранить чувства Вольфрама (даже до того, как он понял, что у Вольфрама есть, ну,  _чувства_  к нему, он откуда-то совершенно четко знал, что его до прямолинейности честный жених ожидал от той злополучной пощечины чего-то большего и серьезно разочаровался). И не настолько, чтобы выставить уязвимого мазоку полным идиотом перед всей его семьей (как он тогда мало про них знал!) или же, многие месяцы спустя, поднимать из-за этого большую бучу, когда у него наконец-то появился шанс лично разобраться с Шин-О.  
Они тогда немного поговорили, он и Истинный Король, плавая в клубах дыма пустоты и безвременья. И тогда ему на все открыли глаза, если не сказать больше. Слова Шин-О его еще больше разозлили, когда до него дошло, что эту помолвку ему действительно  _навязали_ , сам бы он, если бы ему дали право выбора, ни за что бы ее не начал.  
Но это он так считал – и мог считать сколько угодно, если верить словам светловолосой сволочи, которая выглядела в точности как  _его_ Вольфрам. Он лично в тот памятный вечер полновесных пощечин и падающего столового серебра ничего сознательно не выбирал – за него выбрало его связанное красной нитью сердце. По крайней мере, так утверждал Шин-О, попутно самодовольно признавшись, что использовал такое удачное совпадение в собственных интересах. Это бессмертная душа Юури, которая – кто – сделала выбор, занеся его руку и безошибочно отвесив Вольфраму брачную пощечину при первой же возможности.  
 _Он **мой** – сделай его своим! Он не будет принадлежать никому, кроме меня!_ Было немного страшно, признал блондинистый гад, услышать от Юури такой громкий вопль души Великого Мао... Пока Шин-О, по своей извечной привычке все анализировать, не осознал, каким полезным может быть это знание. Для Юури же узнанное от Истинного Короля (что он бы по-любому присвоил себе Вольфрама, несмотря ни на что – будь он другом или врагом, мужчиной или нет, из этого мира или из другого) стало истиной, раскрывшей глаза абсолютно на все.   
Не то чтобы он стал от этого счастливее. О нет, даже близко нет.  
Тот обжигающий гнев медленно стихал, словно тлеющий костер, потому что он ненавидел, когда его к чему-то принуждали – даже если это был Шин-О, даже если это был он сам. Это постоянно обостряло их с Вольфрамом отношения – насколько он теперь понимал, – то тончайшее, еле уловимое недовольство, что издавна присутствовало в их помолвке, словно связывая их алой нитью. Отголоски этого присутствовали в знаменитой ревности Вольфрама, в легкой нотке раздражения, что укоренилась в голосе и поведении Юури, обижавшая Вольфрама так же, как его самого обижало нытье Вольф-чана и его совершенно необоснованная ревность. Похоже, в этом была одна из причин, по которым он с таким трудом воспринимал помолвку не как шутку или досадное неудобство. И уж точно было самой главной причиной, по которой он всячески отбрасывал мысли о настоящем браке между ними...  
Ему пришлось нелегко. Очень тяжело бороться сразу с двумя – Шин-О и своим собственным сердцем.  
Но злиться два года – это слишком долго, даже если этой злости так, маленькая искорка. Юури нахмурился, недовольный сам собой – он вообще не любил злиться, ничем хорошим это никогда не кончалось.  
И уж, конечно, Вольфрам тоже был не виноват. Ему просто не повезло стать удобным инструментом для Шин-О, частью замысла вселенского масштаба. Точнее, он попросту оказался не в то время и в не в том месте (или наоборот). Обреченный любить сейчас из-за прошлого, которого он вряд ли помнил. Юури позволил себе немного поиграть с мыслью, что в конечном итоге то, что светловолосый мазоку ничегошеньки не знает об их общем прошлом, даже к лучшему – так немного легче выносить, проще смириться со своим неистовым стремлением поладить с Вольфрамом, со своей убежденностью в том, что он обязан быть заботливым и уверенным насчет Вольфрама и нового поворота в их отношениях, а также осознанно исправлять ошибки двухлетней давности и огрехи тысячелетий. Вольф-чану в таком случае будет гораздо легче принять то, что Юури намеревается ему дать. Да кому нужны четыре тысячи лет сожалений? Уж точно не его Вольф-чану.  
В конце концов, дело уже сделано, не так ли? И вышло из-под контроля на всех уровнях. Великий Мудрец тоже так сказал, хотя и неохотно. И Гюнтер после его возвращения был только рад подтвердить, что ему придется смириться с этим, причем лучше раньше чем позже, «уже теперь», а не «когда-нибудь, как-нибудь». Это уже вопрос политики, вопрос мира в государстве. Пути назад уже нет, и нет с тех пор, как он не сказал ни единого слова, чтобы положить конец всеобщему заблуждению, что статус их помолвки – «продолжается». Чудесная возможность перерыва (если не полного разрыва) прошла мимо него, оставшись незамеченной. Помолвленные однажды помолвлены навечно, если верить Гюнтеру.  
Юури немного удивлялся, почему он не жалеет о том, что... ну, что придется жениться таким юным, не получив возможности попробовать что-то еще – хотя нет, он  _знал_ , почему не жалеет. Только от всей души надеялся, что Вольфрам тоже об этом не жалеет.  
– Держи, Грета. Теперь Дорабель готова тебе почитать.  
На периферии зрения мелькнули бледные ладони – Вольфрам наклонился вручить Грете ее куколку. Та радостно взвизгнула и со всем пылом юной жизни стиснула возрожденную Дорабель в объятиях, подвергнув ее очередному испытанию на прочность, а потом проделала то же самое с папой Вольфрамом, выдержавшим все с улыбкой и отеческим блеском в глазах.  
Юури отвел взгляд, на глаза навернулись слезы. Иногда так больно было наблюдать за этими двумя. Они начинали казаться ему куда ближе, чем Мико, Шори и папа в далекой Японии.  
Грета и Вольф-чан вновь принялись за одевание голой Дорабель, застегивая мелкие черные пуговички, завязывая крошечные ленты, обращаясь к ней при этом так, словно куколка была реальным человеком. Грета запереживала за ее спутанные волосы, и Вольфрам распутал за нее узелки, расчесывая Дорабель так же, как он расчесывал Юури по утрам – со сосредоточенным выражением красивого лица, взгляд, обращенной к Грете, был полон любящего интереса. Мао подвинулся поближе, по-прежнему не смотря на них, но желая попасть в их теплый, добрый круг.  
Как же приятно было проводить время вот так, со своей маленькой семьей. Он так сильно по этому скучал, что даже не смог выразить свою тоску и облегчение при возвращении, когда, наконец, ухитрился вылезти из фонтана, только целую вечность обнимал Грету, а потом ковылял за своим удаляющимся женихом, как неуклюжая утка.  
– Вот так, Грета. Пропускай кончик ленты вот сюда, так, чтобы осталась небольшая петелька, – негромко подсказывал их дочери сидящий рядом Вольфрам. Юури улыбнулся и прижался еще чуть-чуть ближе, намеренно вторгаясь в «личное пространство» светловолосого мазоку. Потом положил руку позади него, якобы опираясь на узкую скамейку, но так, чтобы ладонь легла в опасной близости хорошо очерченной задницы Вольфрама.  
Забавно, насколько пребывание на Земле смягчило гнев, с которым он так долго носился. Без Вольф-чана оказалось невыносимо одиноко и ужасно печально – куда сильнее, чем он ожидал в момент расставания. Его глупое сердце постоянно болело и ныло, хотя он был весьма рад вернуться к «нормальной» жизни с бейсболом, школой и его сумасшедшей семейкой. Однако он не мог нормально спать, радоваться вкусной еде и никогда не переставал оглядываться, постоянно высматривая светловолосую макушку раздраженного мазоку, которому полагалось быть рядом.  
– Папа Вольф? – Грета посмотрела на него, ища помощи, чтобы справиться с неподдающимся кукольным ожерельем. Ее отец улыбнулся и застегнул замочек, используя внимательное рассмотрение крошечной металлической застежки как предлог, чтобы отодвинуться от руки Юури.  
 _Любовь ли это?_  
– Вот и все! Она одета, причесана и готова почитать с нами книжку. Грета, где там последний шедевр Аниссины? – Вольфрам улыбался, произнося это, но Юури знал, что жених предпочел бы читать старинные волшебные сказки мазоку, чем кошмарно преувеличенные рассказы Аниссины о своих подвигах. Так что он нахмурился вместо Вольфрама – и опять пододвинулся, на этот раз так, чтобы прижаться к боку мазоку. Вольфрам замер, улыбка застыла на губах.  
– Юури! – На этот раз ему досталось ядовитое шипение и на редкостью колючий взгляд. Мао только широко улыбнулся в ответ и поднял брови, радостно кивая их дочери.  
 _Настоящая любовь?_  
– Вот, пап, держи. Ух, дождаться не могу!  
Папа Вольфрам принял только что вышедший из типографии пробный экземпляр первого издания и открыл без всяких признаков внутреннего сопротивления. Он начал читать, мягко и лирично, и Грета положила головку ему на руку, крепко обнимая Дорабель во время захватывающих сцен. Юури тоже слушал, но вполуха, напряженно обдумывая кажущуюся неразрешимой проблему.  
 _Ох, будь все проклято... да!_

Хорошо еще, что он выяснил (ну так, в целом... типа того), что на самом деле чувствует к своему «случайному» жениху, когда благополучно возвратился в Японию. Но теперь, вернувшись обратно, не знал, что делать. После первой вспышки слез, улыбок и обвинений Вольфрам замкнулся в себе, как в раковине, и наотрез отказывался обсуждать их отношения. Вообще-то он не то чтобы отказывался – просто никогда не предоставлял возможности. Сэр Вольфрам тренирует свою гвардию; Вольф-чан читает Грете; лорд фон Бильфельд уехал в патруль на границы; лорд фон Бильфельд в конюшне, в саду, в деревне – где угодно, где нет Юури – пока не потребуется его присутствие. И хотя он по-прежнему делил с Юури комнату и постель, он всегда засыпал гораздо раньше или позже того момента, как вечно занятый мао добирался до кровати.  
О, а когда он был рядом (Юури нахмурился от этой мысли – разве Вольф-чан не считается его  _личным_ телохранителем?), то вел себя, как всегда, ну, или очень похоже, вот только делал это как-то без огонька. Даже ревность была больше на публику, слабой имитацией славных обличительных тирад, которыми он разражался до того, как Юури ушел на Землю. Юному мао уже пришлось не раз убедиться, что теперь его жених всего лишь совершает положенные действия, разыгрывая дурацкую карикатуру на свою роль, в которую прежде, перед уходом Юури, вкладывал все силы.  
Такое тихое самоустранение Вольф-чана глубоко ранило. Он заблуждался, думая, что все будет таким же, как было всегда, и что у него будет время не спеша все исправить. Но внезапно времени у него не осталось. Внезапно ему потребовался план – а он еще никогда в жизни никого не добивался. Черт, да он еще даже основ флирта не познал! И представления не имел, с чего начинать.   
Может, Гюнтер был и не лучшим советчиком в сердечных делах, но другими вариантами были либо извращенец Мурата, либо кто-то из братьев Вольф-чана. Не особо богатый выбор.   
– Песчаная панда склонила голову, преисполнившись глубокого стыда и признавая правду слов нашей героиня. Им следовало бы играть вместе, вдвоем.  
Голос Вольфрама вновь достиг его сознания, и мао обнаружил, что каким-то образом склонился вперед, как и его дочурка, и всем телом навалился на другую руку Вольфрама, по рассеянности уже знакомым способом положив руку на талию своего жениха, за пояс его брюк. По лицу мазоку было видно, с каким усилием ему давался контроль над собой, пока он дочитывал последние предложения.  
 _Отлично. Так держать, Юури._  
– ...а затем Аниссина перекинула роскошную копну длинных алых шелковистых волос через плечо и ушла в закат, оставляя счастливых жителей деревни восторженно восхвалять ее имя. Конец.  
Грета мечтательно улыбнулась, очевидно, представляя себя на месте героини. Она не замечала, что один ее папа сверлит взглядом другого, а взгляд темно-зеленых глаз пылает от бешенства... и иного, одинаково жаркого чувства.  
– Грета, – начал Юури, – и десятилетняя малышка вздрогнула, приходя в себя, и посмотрела на него из-под локтя папы Вольфрама, – Грета, мне кажется, что у бабушки Шерри есть кое-что для тебя и Дорабель... – И вообще-то Юури пришел сюда именно для этого, потому что бывшая мао (и его будущая теща) нисколько не колебалась, посылая его по поручениям туда, где он мог бы пересечься с ее маленьким «Вольфи», благослови небеса ее большое любящее сердце. – ...Так что тебе лучше пойти к ней.  
 _Готовсь!_  
– Юури! – зарычал Вольфрам, его ноздри раздувались от прилива эмоций. – Грета!..  
– И как можно быстрее, Грета, а то она может забыть. – Юури никогда не гнушался маленькими ухищрениями, чтобы получить то, чего ему хотелось – а сейчас он хотел остаться с Вольфрамом в саду один на один.  
 _Держись, Юури... У тебя все получится!_  
И предпочтительно, чтобы тот был умиротворенным и счастливым. Проявить капельку  _заботливости_ сейчас было бы ошибкой, и он не хотел упускать возможность побыть  _уверенным_. В его положении стоит пользоваться любой подворачивающейся возможностью.  
– О-о-о! Точно! Папы, извините, я... И спасибо, папа Вольфрам!  
Она тут же со всех ног умчалась в Замок, широко размахивая Дорабелью в попытке выразить свою признательность, которую только можно показать на такой высокой скорости. Бабушка Шерри всегда дарила такие роскошные подарки!..  
 _На старт, внимание..._  
– Юури, – вновь начал Вольфрам, готовясь обрушить на своего слабака шквал критики за его чрезмерное дружелюбие на глазах невинной девочки и в то же время тщетно пытаясь высвободиться из обнимающей его руки Юури, коварно обвившейся вокруг него, пока он отвлекся, наблюдая за убегающей Гретой.  
 _Марш!_  
– Юури… м-м-м! – Он возмущенно барахтался, но не слишком сильно, пока, как и обычно, его основные инстинкты не побороли решимость.  
Мао вновь поцеловал его, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, впитав его острый выдох, когда он развернул тонкое тело Вольфрама в более удобную – более доступную – позу и обнял его уже двумя руками. Светловолосый мазоку вздохнул и прикрыл подернувшиеся дымкой глаза, быстро сдаваясь. Он никогда не мог – и уже неоднократно это демонстрировал – устоять против воспылавшего страстью Юури.  
– Юури!.. – сорвался с его губ еле слышный полустон-полувыдох, и он прильнул к своему жениху, уютно устраиваясь в его объятиях – к огромному удовольствию последнего.  
 _Бинго!_

Юури дернул за край белой, по-военному строгой рубашки Вольфрама, высвобождая ее из-за пояса его обтягивающих бриджей для верховой езды. И скользнул под тонкий материал, легко и щекотливо, словно перышко, касаясь кожи, а потом положил ладонь на его сердце.  
– Ого, – пробормотал Юури, почувствовав его лихорадочное биение, и широко открыл глаза, когда мазоку застонал, крепко зажмурившись и слепо ища нежными розовыми губами рот жениха, поскольку Юури от изумления от своей находки чуть отстранился.  
«Бедный Вольфрам, – мельком подумал мао, упиваясь зрелищем его прекрасного лица, тянущегося к нему, как цветок к солнцу. – Бедный Вольфрам, должно быть, он чувствует себя так, словно его сейчас инфаркт хватит».   
Его собственное сердце, бившееся с не менее тревожной скоростью, тоже заслуживало внимания, но он от него отважно отмахнулся. Слишком много было приятнейших ощущений – кожа Вольфрама, рот Вольфрама, грудь Вольфрама, живот Вольфрама. Его подрагивающие от нетерпения руки, как обнаружил Юури, зажили собственной жизнью, исследуя чужое тело в попытке доставить удовольствие. Почувствовав под рубашкой соски, он ущипнул их, заставляя Вольф-чана задохнуться при вздохе и задрожать; в тесных брюках Вольфрама он нащупал твердеющую выпуклость и сжали ее, лаская и поглаживая, так, что мазоку рывком сократил оставшееся ничтожно малое расстояние между ними и практически оседлал колено Юури, судорожно дыша и издавая самые очаровательные звуки, что тот когда-либо слышал. Секундой позже Юури руками проследил по изгибу спины юного лорда, скользнув по нему так, что Вольф-чан ахнул и выгнулся, безоговорочно предлагая себя, а затем искусно исследовал расщелину в обтягивающих, как вторая кожа, штанах, заставляя его прекрасного Вольфрама страстно таять под любопытными пальцами.  
Вольфрам блаженно стонал, зелень его приоткрытых глаз пылала страстью, он неуверенно ласкал лицо Юури, пока они продолжали целоваться, а потом вцепился в плечи Юури, когда дьявольски ловкие пальцы его жениха добрались до головки.  
Черные брюки промокли в считанные секунды, и Вольфрам бессвязно забормотал «Юури, Юури, пожалуйста, Юури», снова и снова выдыхая это ему в губы, беспомощно извиваясь на его колене. Но тот его едва слышал, занятый проблемой избытка ткани и недостатка контакта кожи с кожей.  
Наконец, пояс был развязан, а тесные штаны расстегнуты. И когда Вольфрам конвульсивно дернулся в его объятьях несколько сводящих с ума секунд спустя, его зеленые глаза широко распахнулись, слепые от чувственного удовольствия, юный мао преисполнился гордости за самого себя. Он осторожно обнимал чуть дрожащего жениха, успокаивающе гладя его по пропитанной потом спине, и планировал следующее проявление своей уверенной заботы.  
Это был, как подумал Юури, момент, в котором было максимально много  _заботы и уверенности_  – больше, чем у них с Вольф-чаном когда-либо было. И дольше он ждать не собирался.

 


	6. Chapter 6

– Чтоб его!..  
Мазоку опустил голову, со всей силы вцепляясь в каменный край балконной балюстрады.  
– Чтоб его! Слабак!  
Жаль, что он даже не допил бокал вина, с которым проходил весь вечер – тогда у него было бы хоть какое-то оправдание. Но он не притрагивался к вину, и других оправданий у него не было – кроме его страсти к одному глупому подростку-мао.  
Он был жалок, решил Вольфрам, угодив прямиком в ловушку Юури, но все разумные мысли вылетели из его светловолосой головы в тот момент, когда мягкие губы коснулись его губ. Он вел себя как идиот, но по-прежнему не представлял, что все это может значить, и ни на грош не доверял теплому веселью в глазах юного мао.  
Оно его пугало. Что, если Юури понял, как сильно он все еще... Что, если все они тоже догадались и теперь хихикают за его спиной?  
Бедняжка Вольфрам, до сих пор носится со своим неразделенным чувством.   
Бедный глупенький Вольфрам, готов поверить во что угодно, его так легко одурачить. Рано или поздно он станет всеобщим посмешищем, если уже не стал.  
Вольфрам обхватил себя руками, сжимая внезапно занывший живот. Или это заныло в груди, где по-прежнему бешено колотилось его глупое сердце? Поцелуй был что надо — долгий, вдумчивый, вытягивающий на поверхность те нежные страстные чувства, которые, как он думал, были надежно похоронены внутри. Покровы были сорваны с самой его души, что, трепеща, тянулась к Юури, как мотылек к огню, и только тихий сдавленный смех, раздавшийся со стороны Великого Мудреца, спас его от окончательного унижения.  
Иначе он бы все выпалил, признался, слова слетели бы с его губ естественно, словно дыхание – «Я люблю тебя, Юури, люблю; я умру за тебя», – и были бы встречены... ничем. Молчанием, смущенно сдвинутыми черными бровями и приглушенными смешками придворных, которые его терпеть не могли.  
Вольфрам не понимал. Его Юури не был жестоким, по крайней мере, сознательно — никогда. Его Юури не стал бы над ним издеваться, беззаботно раня его сердце... Тогда зачем,  _почему_ это опять повторилось?  
Он еле пришел в себя после последнего поцелуя. «Больше, чем поцелуя», – напомнил ему разум, и мазоку покраснел, вновь задрожав. Тогда ему пришлось прятаться за, по счастью, огромной шкатулкой для рукоделия, одолженной ему Дорией, чтобы безопасно пробраться в замок, а потом он был вынужден использовать ее, как щит, всю дорогу по коридорам, знакомым ему с детства, чтобы скрыть расплывающееся на брюках предательское пятно.  
Воспоминания о том поцелуе —  _том случае!_  – неотступно преследовали его весь остаток дня. Он снова и снова проигрывал в памяти те мгновения на коленях Юури, немного затуманенные вспышкой тогдашнего желания, мучительно нуждаясь в большем. Ужин, во время которого он бок о бок сидел с человеком, который буквально недавно заставлял его пылать и задыхаться от страсти, стал настоящей пыткой. Уснуть рядом с ним последующей ночью оказалось практически непосильной задачей, и равно трудно оказалось поутру выскользнуть незамеченным из их общей постели, прижимая подушку к бедрам в попытке скрыть очевидное.  
Прошли почти целые сутки, прежде чем он смог успокоится, хотя бы немного, а потом Юури взял и все повторил. Он был обречен — в своем нынешнем состоянии он не мог покинуть балкон, и после того, что только что случилось, не находил в себе сил пробраться в их комнату. У его выносливости был предел, и он только что чуть за него не вышел.  
– Слабак!  
Вольфрам закрыл горящее лицо ладонями и прижался лбом к холодному камню, сраженный, сбивчиво перебирающий в уме способы бегства. Возможно, лучше всего ему будет провести ночь в конюшнях, потому что сейчас он просто не сможет посмотреть в глаза Юури.  
– Вольфрам? – Он почувствовал, как его обхватили теплые руки, и черный шелк зашелестел, скользя по ярко-синему бархату, что так удачно подчеркивал изящное телосложение Вольфрама.  
– Что с тобой? Э-э... Знаешь, я ведь не хотел тебя пугать. Просто хотел, ну, убедиться, что они все знают, кто ты. Это что, плохо? Не надо было?  
Мазоку остался стоять неподвижно, его изумрудные глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль, ничего не видя, потом он чуть сдавленным голосом выдавил:  
– Юури?  
–  _М-м?_  А кто же еще? Эй, Вольф-чан, с тобой точно все хорошо? Ты все не возвращался, и я забеспокоился, вот и... ну?  
– Что — ну? – К Вольфраму постепенно возвращалась умение дышать. А также умение отвечать с раздражением, хотя он и близко ничего подобного не испытывал. Скорее, он был... Как бы это назвать? Благодарен? Нет, не то.  
Юури прижался темноволосой головой к изгибу бледной шеи Вольфрама, провел губами по влажной щеке, которую Вольфрам не успел тайком вытереть.  
 _Обрадован. Вот то слово, которое он искал. Он чувствовал себя стоящим на краю обрыва, готовым упасть и принять нелепую смерть, и в этот раз уже Юури спасал его._  
– Так, я  _вижу_ , что с тобой что-то не так. Вольфрам, скажи, в чем дело, – потребовал черноволосый мао, притягивая мазоку к себе ближе, его шепот обжигал ухо Вольфрама.

«Как всегда, мао во всем, да? – подумал, задрожав, Вольфрам, и где-то глубоко внутри закружилась спиралью лента гордого восхищения Юури. – Такой благородный, стремящийся всех защитить... и такой внимательный. Неудивительно, что мы все любим его и готовы последовать за ним хоть на край света.».  
Вольфрам чуть подался назад. Тепло, исходящее от его явно встревоженного жениха, бальзамом проливалось на его по-прежнему взбудораженные нервы. Может, он слаб, может, Юури просто пытается быть «милым», но прямо сейчас ему это необходимо. На этот раз он примет то, что предлагает Юури.  
– Ни в чем, слабак. Я в полном порядке. – «Сильный, – продолжал нашептывать ему тихий внутренний голос, – и выше меня. И он длиннорук – как и Конрад, – с такими руками удобно фехтовать... и удобно кого-то обнимать».  
– Вольф-чан, ты уверен? – Его голос был мягким и полным сомнения, и звучал прямо у уха Вольфрама. Мазоку упивался их неожиданной близостью — тот поцелуй немногим ранее поставил его на колени, практически в буквальном смысле слова; он заблудился, плыл по воле волн в холодном океане, но теперь его возлюбленный был рядом, обнимал, поддерживал и оберегал его от опасностей.  
И не имело никакого значения, осознавал ли Юури, как много для него это значит — главное, что об этом знал сам Вольфрам.  
– Да, – тихо ответил жених мао, просто и без тени раздражения, не предпринимая никаких попыток высвободиться из объятий того, с кем был помолвлен.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
Очередной быстрый поцелуй, на это раз — в светлые завитки, лежащие на щеке Вольфрама, со следами слез. Потому еще, легкий, пришедшийся в скрытую ямочку, приводящую в восторг всех девушек. И еще один, в его дрожащие мокрые ресницы, под которыми таилась зелень глаз, нежных и чистых, словно распускающийся бутон изысканного весеннего цветка.  
– Юури... – Мазоку шевельнулся, внезапно потеряв покой, его тело вспомнило вчерашний полдень...  
– Значит, скоро пойдем в залу.  _Вместе_.


	7. Chapter 7

Грета спала, положив голову ему на живот. Мао тоже задремал, прикрыв лицо длинным пергаментным свитком — ему так и не удалось отвертеться от бумажной работы, которую заставил взять с собой непреклонный Гвендаль, перо почти выпало из его вялой руки, уже касаясь кончиком края красно-белого клетчатого пледа, по которому уже расплывалось черное пятно несмываемых чернил. Когда мао вздыхал во сне, уголок пергамента взлетал вверх, давая Вольфраму возможность на миг полюбоваться спящим лицом.  
Мазоку лежал на спине, положив руки на маленькую спинку Греты и повернув голову к мао, терпеливо поджидая этих коротких проблесков. Он единственный еще бодрствовал, ему... не спалось, хотя тяжесть тела Греты гарантировала, что он не сдвинется с места.  
Нынешний полдень был слишком идеальным, слишком уж походил на его мечты двухлетней давности: Грета ведет себя, как примерная девочка, а Юури вежлив, предупредителен и выказывает неожиданно хорошие манеры. Еда была восхитительной, особенно шоколадный мусс (десерт с Земли, пояснил Юури, специально для Вольф-чана — и вытащил его из набитой льдом кожаной сумки, собранной для них служанками. И все это — с радостно-хищнической улыбкой предвкушения на лице). Вольфрам наслаждался каждым кусочком этого мягкого воздушного шоколадного чуда, медленно слизывая его с десертной ложки, благоговейно закрыв глаза, и все это время потемневший взгляд Юури не отрывался от его лица. От этого он начинал нервничать, и донервничался до того, что стал чувствовать себя, как кот, чей хвост попал между дверью и притолокой, и совсем скоро его прищемят.  
Вольфрам поморщился от воспоминания о муссе: Юури и шоколад образовывали убойную комбинацию. В следующий раз он будет лакомиться гостинцами в одиночестве.  
Это, наверное, на него цветы так подействовали, что он стал таким сентиментальным — видимо, что-то есть в их аромате, раз он так расчувствовался от скромного подарка, врученного в самом начале их семейного пикника. Вокруг действительно было море цветов (в основном замечательные изумрудные «Прекрасный Вольфрам»), что раскинулось вокруг их большого пледа словно ласковое душистое море. Кое-где мелькали «Юури-приносящий-победу» и «Милая Грета», только подчеркивая желто-зеленое великолепие одного из прекраснейших созданий Шерри. Юури и Грета набрали их целую охапку, радостно пробежавшись по саду и оголив призовые клумбы Шерри. Жаль, что они уже увядали, оторванные от своих корней.  
Он мог их понять. Вольфрам тоже чувствовал себя увядшим после недели почти бессонных ночей и все нарастающего стресса от общения с Юури-который-больше-не-был-прежним-Юури. Куда делся его юный рассеянный мао? Почему его место занял этот внимательный, невозможно ласковый незнакомец, мучающий Вольфрама теплыми улыбками, нарочными прикосновениями, внезапными жаркими поцелуями и головокружительными публичными демонстрациями правдивости их помолвки?  
И почему никто ничего не говорит? Все же понимают, что это только шутка, фарс — тогда почему они не смеются за их спинами, показывая пальцами, как обычно, когда он следует за Юури? Почему Конрад не считает себя обязанным отвести его в сторонку и предупредить, чтобы он не обольщался? Почему Гвендаль не выходит из себя? Почему Гюнтер не кидает на него жалостливые взгляды, перемежая их горестными вздохами, на которые он большой любитель? И почему тогда он сам все еще здесь, ожидая, когда, наконец, захлопнется дверь, отрезав его от тихой фантазии о счастье практически женатой пары?  
Ему следовало бы найти в себе больше гордости... Он и нашел — но всю вложил в то, чтобы стать лучшим женихом, о котором только может мечтать мао, находящийся в процессе поиска своей истинной второй половинки. Разве не в этом суть его новой работы как «фальшивого жениха»? Терпеливо ждать, быть всегда доступным, а потом... уйти, тихо и без шума.  
Но Вольфрам не был уверен, что выдержит и дальше. Этим утром Юури вновь поцеловал его, когда они были на полдороге в ванную, и его до сих пор пробирало до самых пяток от одного воспоминания, чувствительная кожа под одеждой пылала, а пальцы помнили ощущение обнаженной груди Юури, его шелковых волос и мускулистой спины. Он сразу же сдался, словно одуревший от любви остолоп — кем он и был, — и позволил этому похотливому слабаку, этому поздно созревшему подростку все вольности, которые только можно было, кроме, разве что, финального единения плоти. Откровенно говоря, он позволил бы Юури взять его прямо на деревянном полу, если в самый неподходящий момент в дверь не постучали.  
Он жалел, что в комнате с ними была Сангрия, которая прекрасно слышала бы каждый звук, стон или шепот. Жалел, что она не пришла хотя бы на пять минут позже, тогда у него осталось бы воспоминание о Юури внутри него, о том, какое выражение было бы на его прекрасном лице, когда он кончит, об их общем запахе, в котором смешался бы пот и солено-сладкий привкус, который бы клубился вокруг них, пока бы они шумно втягивали воздух в свои измученные легкие.  
Мао пришлось принимать ванну в одиночестве — Вольфрам спасся поспешным бегством в свои прежние покои, густо покраснев и задыхаясь от волнения, и добрых десять следующих минут провел в слезах, прежде чем умыться, одеться и изобразить должное выражение лица, выйдя к завтраку. А когда он пришел — против обыкновения, опоздав, – его поставили перед свершившимся фактом: пикником, запланированным еще днем ранее Гретой; у него не было ни единой возможности вежливо отказаться. И вот он тут, вместе с прелестной маленькой девочки и Юури-который-не-Юури, а в его брюках уже вновь тесно от одних только воспоминаний.

Пергамент вновь взмыл вверх, опал, а затем с шелестом соскользнул с лица мао. Тот заморгал, глядя черными глазами в яркую небесную лазурь, потом скользнул взглядом по сторонам, задержавшись на царственно возлежащим рядом с ним демоном в бело-синем (рубашка расстегнута, мундир снят, золотые локоны рассыпались нимбом по клетчатой ткани) и прикорнувшей на нем девочкой в шелковом платье цвета пиона. Бледная рука мазоку покровительственно лежала на шатенистой головке, время от время поглаживая блестящие кудряшки.  
Они представляли собой прелестную картину, его семья. Юури перекатился на бок, чтобы получше их видеть.  
Его жених сразу же закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим, но недостаточно быстро. Мао приподнял черные брови от такой трогательной застенчивости и ласково улыбнулся светловолосому мазоку, только потом, секундой позже обратив внимание на напряженно сжатый рот Вольфа.  
– Эй, Вольф? Все в порядке?  
И вот опять — поток теплой заботы, неподдельной до такой степени, что зажигает свет в так сильно любимых им черных глазах. Ресницы Вольфрама дрогнули, но он не открыл глаза, не желая, чтобы Юури увидел в них бьющее через край отчаянное желание.  
– Да, конечно, – коротко ответил он, приглушив голос, чтобы не побеспокоить Грету, мирно спящую на его животе. По счастью, пола ее длинного платься скрывало явное свидетельство его непрошенного возбуждения.  
Юури дотронулся до плеча Вольфа кончиками пальцев, а потом широко открыл глаза и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Запечатлел на идеальном прямом носу Вольфрама мимолетный поцелуй и отстранился, улыбаясь.  
– Тогда почему у тебя  _там_ торчит?  
Забота в голосе сменилось поддразниванием, и Вольфрам покраснел от злости. Естественно, у него не нарочно  _торчало там_  — просто возбуждение не спадало, и он бы заложил свою бессмертную душу, чтобы не возбуждаться... или не умолять... или не кричать.  
Кстати, говоря об этом — он бы заложил уйму вещей, помимо своей бессмертной души, чтобы убедить всех богов, что им отчаянно нужен Шибуя Юури, 27-й мао...  
И, опять же, возвращаясь к этой теме (хотя он очень старался перестать об этом думать), он уже кричал, умолял и возбуждался, доводимый до безумия юношей в черном костюме, который сейчас лежал и усмехался ему. И это было не далее как двенадцать часов назад. И вчера тоже... и позавчера.  
– Грета спит.  
Вольфрам решительно свернул ход мыслей с опасного направления, что они приняли, и констатировал очевидное, в надежде, что этот новый, неумеренно ласковый Юури перестанет его дразнить... Но все же не удержался и украдкой посмотрел в сторону мао.  
Это было ошибкой — Юури выглядел восхитительно. Его волосы спутались, а черты еще немного сонного лица заострились от сексуального интереса. Светловолосый мазоку покраснел, не в силах отвести взгляд от искорки, вспыхнувшей в глазах цвета обсидиана и придавшей им загадочный блеск. Юури усмехнулся и наклонил голову, тут же придвигаясь ближе к жениху; его медленные, нарочито скользящие движения длинных ног словно на что-то намекали, если верить воспаленному воображению помолвленного с ним мазоку... Или же показывали то, что только мог изобразить относительно невинный восемнадцатилетний юноша...  
 _Относительно_ невинный. Юури уже не был абсолютно несведущим пятнадцатилетним подростком, как когда-то.  
Мао протянул руку и нежно провел пальцами по изгибу щеки Вольфрама, пригладил взлохмаченные золотые кудри, прижался подушечками пальцев к ложбинке на белоснежном горле жениха, там, где расходился воротник рубашки и видимо бился все учащающийся пульс. Мазоку еле сдержал стон.  
Вольф инстинктивно зашевелился, прекрасно зная о выпуклости, набухающей в тесных брюках, о желании, захлестывающем низ живота, мучающем его – и о Грете, что лежала на нем, невинно спя на его груди. Огонек в зеленых глазах безмолвно сообщал лежащему рядом, что Вольфрам сделает все, о чем сегодня его попросит мао – охотно, с готовностью, – но в безопасности их общей спальни, а здесь и сейчас с ними была их маленькая принцесса, вот прямо тут. "Так что, пожалуйста, остановись, – умолял взгляд Вольфрама, – потому что ты знаешь, что я сдамся".  
Мазоку завороженно смотрел, как искры, пробудившиеся в темных глазах Юури, затухают до угольков, выражение его лица выравнивается до обычного приветливого, а заостренный подбородок непроизвольно поджимается, – и беспомощно надеялся, чтобы он мог дать Юури то, чего он хочет, прямо сейчас – потому что, во имя меча Шин-О, Вольфрам тоже это хотел.  
Отчаянно –  _сильнее, чем дышать._  
Внезапно его посетило давнее воспоминание, и Вольфрам отвел взгляд изумрудных глаз с тлеющими искорками, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме Юури: Мама со своим последним любовником, обжимаются в том же саду, что и они сейчас, что было совершенно непонятно для трехлетнего малыша, с любопытством наблюдавшего за ними. Разве он не клялся, снова и снова, что никогда не будет вести себя как Мама – нет, ни за что, только не после множества раз, когда он надеялся, что у него снова будет Папа, и всегда оставался ни с чем? Только лишь потому, что "новый" сверх-ласковый и липучий мао довел его до ручки, он не расстанется со своей холодностью и не уступит всеохватывающему стремлению делать соблазнительные жесты – например, похлопать длиннющими ресницами в попытке привлечь внимание, поерзать стройными бедрами, полускрытыми под подолом платья его маленькой девочки, чтобы придвинуться поближе, или схватить слабака за воротник и рывком притянуть его к себе через оставшиеся между ними пять-десять сантиметров клетчатого покрывала.  
"Сейчас", – скомандовал его пах, и Вольф дернулся, сопротивляясь. Если кто и знал, что значит хотеть – и никогда не получить, так это он.

– Слабак, – пробормотал он еле слышно, потому что разочарование было слишком велико. Он винил во всем Юури, который постоянно заставлял его ковылять по Замку-на-Крови в полувозбужденном состоянии, потому что Вольфрам никогда не мог предугадать, когда именно его схватят, поцелуют и обхватят чуткими и непристойными пальцами. Он винил Юури за то, что тот оставлял его корчиться от желания, настолько заведенным, что достаточно было бы одного ласкового слова, чтобы он кончил.  
Он винил Юури, короля слабаков, который начинал подобное – и никогда не шел дальше.  
Вышеупомянутый юноша скользнул по Вольфраму нечитаемым взглядом, перевернулся на живот и вернул улетевший документ на стопку бумаг в верхнем левом углу их покрывала. Обнаружил укатившееся перо, тихо выругавшись на чернильное пятно, положил перо на место в пенал и продолжил аккуратно убирать остатки их пикника. Краем глаза Вольфрам наблюдал за ним, восхищаясь, как играет солнце на его черных как уголь (и  _мягких_ , он помнил) волосах, как перекатываются мускулы под черным пиджаком ("Сильный", - мысленно простонал Вольф и вынужден был перестать смотреть). Юури закончил довольно быстро и растянулся во весь рост на покрывале еще на один миллиметр ближе к своему жениху, полулежа на левом боку и подложив под голову локоть. Вольфрам тут же начал опасаться, что так Юури сумеет расслышать, как бешено бьется его сердце.  
Без предупреждения Вольфа схватили за руку и приложили его ладонь к щеке Юури. Лицо мао сейчас было чуть худее, черты лица – более сформировавшимися, заострившимся, а разрез глаз – длиннее и уже, чем он был у выглядевшего сущим ребенком Шибуи Юури, которого Вольф так хорошо помнил. Теперь в каждой линии этого тела просвечивал Великий Мао, слабо замаскированный жалкими остатками бывшего японского подростка.   
Вольфрам изумленно распахнул глаза от этого жеста и сопровождавшей его мягкой улыбки, но ничего не сказал, позволив удерживать свою руку, и даже чуть согнул пальцы, так, чтобы они гладили чуть колющуюся кожу – признака второй половины дня. Черные глаза мао сощурились в довольные щелочки, и он прижался губами к ладони Вольфрама, так и оставшись в почти бесконечном поцелуе.  
"У него даже щетина шелковая", – отстраненно заметил светловолосый мазоку и понадеялся, что Юури побреется перед тем, как лечь в постель. Хотя, как и у любого азиата, растительность на теле Юури не отличалась обильностью, Вольфрам не находил ничего хорошего в колючем трении, особенно сегодня – потому что сегодня они  _совершенно точно_  завершат игру, начатую Юури меньше двух недель назад. Жених Юури вновь порозовел, потому что пылающий жар между его бедер недвусмысленно напомнил ему, что Вольф будет благодарен даже за щетину как у ежа, если вместе с ней он получит поцелуи Юури.  
...Кстати, а где Юури научился так целоваться?  
Эта мысль испортила все настроение, моментально охладив жар, распространявшийся от целуемой ладони и заставлявший сладко сжиматься его сердце. Вольфрам открыл рот, чуть не выпалив вопрос, но замер, подумав. На самом деле он не хотел знать. К тому же он уже поклялся себе не спрашивать, где-то во время бесконечного черного года без Юури.  
Год для него; для мао прошло всего лишь немногим больше двух месяцев. Тогда почему, откуда такие резкие изменения в подростке, которого он знал? Когда они расстались, они были в хороших отношениях, да, но Юури стал гораздо... внимательнее... когда вернулся. Даже если телесное выражение его внимания появилось не так давно, Вольфрам был уверен, что теперь он занимает куда большую часть времени и мыслей Юури, чем раньше. И ему даже не пришлось этого добиваться – ему все преподнесли самостоятельно, Вольфраму даже не пришлось о чем-то просить.  
И вот этого светловолосый мазоку совсем не понимал.  
Взгляд Вольфрама метнулся обратно к Юури, наблюдая, как его возлюбленный потихоньку впадает в дрему. Мазоку беззвучно выдохнул; повисшее между ними сексуальное напряжение незаметно ослабло, когда юный мао пристроил черную голову прямо на ладони Вольфа. Убаюкивающее жужжание пчеломишек и отдаленные голоса садовников его, похоже, совсем усыпили. Вольфрам, посмотрев на Юури, заморгал – его глаза увлажнились от нахлынувших чувств.  
Хотя он не возражал.  
Его Юури по-прежнему оставался старым добрым мягкосердечным, полным благих намерений и муху-не-обидящим Юури, даже если его «новая» версия была гораздо опаснее для терпеливого сердца его жениха. Но Юури не собирался причинять ему боль, решил Вольфрам. И никогда не сделал бы ничего такого, а его совершенно необъяснимая тяга к прикосновениям и поцелуям, возможно, означает, что за время, проведенное на Земле, Юури немножко научился быть толерантным... по крайней мере, в достаточной степени для того, чтобы освоиться с мыслью о не чисто гетеросексуальной симпатии.  
Вольфрам был признателен даже за это. И вся его монструозная гордость тоже не имела ничего против.  
Если новый Юури находил его хоть толику привлекательным, что ж, он жаловаться не собирался. Даже если это только из-за разбушевавшихся гормонов подросткового организма, все равно это лечит раны, оставленные на его сердце упорным отвращением "предыдущего" Юури к любым действиям, подразумевающим участие двух мужчин. Самоуважение Вольфрама потихоньку восстанавливалось, даже если его сердце по-прежнему тонуло в печали. Мазоку признавал, что приятно быть желанным, даже если это желание – чисто физическое. Даже если оно нарушало его обычно острый и ровный ход мыслей и приводило к ужасно неловким ситуациям, когда Юури чуть ли не заставлял его умоляюще хныкать при зрителях.  
Даже такой малости было достаточно. Он не будет просить о большем.  
Наконец, успокоившись, довольный, окруженный самыми любимыми людьми в мире (во всех мирах) и успокаивающей красотой прекрасного денька, Вольфрам закрыл глаза и позволил себе немного подремать. В конце концов, чуть позже ему придется поддерживать темп Греты и Юури, когда они проснутся, вновь набравшись сил.  
...Конечно же, его разбудили поцелуем – новым способом Юури приветствовать его. Грета, хихикая, бегала вокруг и рассыпала вокруг них цветы "Вольфрама", едва маскирующие его смущение.


	8. Chapter 8

Элизабет осталась на ужин. Вольфрам с каменным лицом сидел по правую сторону Юури и еле удерживался от беспокойного ерзания на месте.  
Она прибыла днем, встретив их после возвращения с пикника. Грета, улыбаясь, сразу же побежала к ней обниматься, а Юури, как всегда, был дружелюбен, радуясь ее приезду и не обращая внимание на заметную церемонную холодность Вольфрама и его хмурый вид. Юури был подлинной миной замедленного действия, по крайней мере, когда речь заходила о сомнительном поведении перед публикой, и Вольф никогда не знал, что и когда выкинет мао, но у него не было ни малейшего желания превращаться в дрожащее желе на глазах у подруги детства.  
На какое-то время третий экс-принц счел себя в безопасности, потому что Элизабет с головой ушла в красочные описания своего нового «света любви», но затем она сказала то, от чего затянутый в черное мао напрягся – что-то типа того, что странно, она до сих пор не видит колечка на пальце ее дорогого «почти брата».  
Приоткрытый для восклицаний рот Вольфрама оказался тут же запечатан до тех пор, пока не принесли салат, и мао неплохо провел время, пока все присутствующие не завозились на своих ставших неудобными стульях и принялись покашливать, выражая свое отношение к двум юным аристократам, самозабвенно целующихся по-французски прямо за обеденным столом. Даже Шерри-сама, пришедшей позже всех с жалобами, что ее роскошные клумбы опустошила какая-то таинственная болячка, пришлось энергично обмахивать себя салфеткой.  
Только Мудрец хохотал так, что едва не сваливался со своего позолоченного стула, и колотил ладонью по столу, разбив при этом свой бокал с вином.  
– Он  _мой жених_ , леди Элизабет… – закончив, заявил Юури, его темные глаза были полны решимости, плечи под черным пиджаком идеально расправлены, одной рукой Юури твердо прижимал к себе раскрасневшегося и неровно дышащего Вольфрама.  
– И как мой жених, он не нуждается в кольцах, леди Элизабет. Он уже доказал с кристальной ясностью, что он целиком и полностью  _мой_ , потому что он намертво привязан ко мне, какие бы глупости я ни творил или как долго бы ни искал собственный путь. Он меня слушает и слышит, он мой лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был, и о котором я не мог даже мечтать. Если этого более чем достаточно для меня, леди Элизабет, то почему этого не должно быть достаточно для вас?   
Элизабет покраснела еще сильнее Вольфрама и, что-то невнятно пробормотав, поспешно покинула обеденный зал.  
Мудрец резко перестал хихикать и поднял растрепавшуюся голову от скатерти, пристально глядя на мао, уголки его губ чуть приподнялись – он был неожиданно восхищен. Мурата знал, что из Юури вышел отличный мао, возможно, величайший; он знал, что Юури представляет собой редкий вид «хорошего парня» – милый, невинный и искренний, но до сей минуты он не осознавал, что Юури заодно ухитрился вырасти в порядочного человека, хотя никто этого от него и не требовал.  
Затем Мурата улыбнулся – по-настоящему, не пряча, как обычно, сверкающие глаза за бликующими стеклами очков, – впервые за очень долгое время с тех пор, как Шин-О окончательно ушел, и медленно захлопал в ладоши. Глухой звук его аплодисментов был единственным звуком, раздавшимся в зале после скрипа по паркету ножек отодвигаемого стула.   
«Какая красивая улыбка», – подумал Конрад, поддерживая упавшего в обморок Гюнтера. Он и не знал, что Великий Мудрец умеет так улыбаться.  
Даже жаль, что Юури ее не увидел и не услышал этих аплодисментов, но к тому времени он уже ушел догонять Вольфрама, который вскочил со стула, как только смог твердо встать на ноги, и выбежал из комнаты с пылающим лицом, мокрым от слез.


	9. Chapter 9

– Вольф… – На его голую спину легла ладонь Юури.  
– Что? – приглушенно ответил уже наполовину раздевшийся ко сну Вольфрам, выпутываясь из белой рубашки. От прикосновения руки Юури он замер и постарался не слишком ярко на него реагировать.  
– Я… тебя смутил, да?  
Теплая и тяжелая ладонь скользнула ниже по спине и остановилась на пояснице. Игнорировать ее становилось все сложнее, и Вольф упорно смотрел вперед, на изнанку своей рубашки. Пуговицы немного разболтались, одна даже чуть-чуть треснула, надо будет утром попросить служанок пришить новую.  
– Смутил?  
Голос, к досаде Вольфрама, прозвучал немного хрипло. Он попытался вложить в него немного сарказма, хотя и знал, что Юури все равно его вряд ли заметит.  
– Интересно, и чем же ты мог меня смутить, о великий мао? Возможно, тем, что играл со мной прямо на глазах моей названой младшей сестры? Тем, что довел меня до того, что я не смог даже встать, когда моя же мать вошла в комнату? Или, может быть, тем, что заставил меня издавать непристойные звуки? Нет, подожди-ка, я же не должен против такого возражать, с чего бы – ведь я постоянно молю тебя о знаках внимания, я же твоя вечно готовая шлюха!  
– Вольфрам, я такого не говорил! Я сказал, что…  
– Ты сказал, что я намертво привязан к тебе, и кичился этим так, словно… словно в этом есть что-то плохое! А где тогда мне надо быть, можно спросить? Де-факто я твой личный телохранитель, верно? И я обязан всегда не отставать от тебя ни на шаг – а теперь Элизабет думает, что я всего лишь безмозглый, до одури влюбленный идиот, который с радостью согласится побыть на публике шутом, не заботясь при этом ни о своей, ни о твоей репутации!  
– Да нет же, я имел в виду, что…  
– Да мне плевать, что ты имел в виду – просто не смей больше распускать руки!  
Вольфрам, наконец, рывком снял с себя рубашку через голову, швырнул ее на один из стоящих у кровати стульев, взял в руки свою ночную сорочку и, посмотрев на нее, нахмурился. Он уже почти забыл о ладони, по-прежнему лежащей на его пояснице, пока она не опустилась чуть ниже, прижимаясь к его заду. Вольфрам прерывисто вздохнул, когда Юури зашевелился, ловко придвигаясь ближе к нему по огромной кровати, и сунул голову в сорочку, зарываясь в ткань, как страус в песок.  
– Вольф, – мягко позвал юный мао и положил темноволосую голову на удобно подставленное плечо, не обращая внимание на сбившуюся в складки сорочку и на то, как напряглись мускулы под тонкой тканью.  
– Н-не надо! – вздрогнул мазоку и безуспешно попытался отстраниться. Такие жесты Юури вели к безумию, это он мог точно сказать. А он не был готов отступиться от своей однозначной мысли – еще нет; ему просто необходимо донести ее сегодня до Юури, и, будь все проклято, но он все выскажет, неважно, как бы сильно мао ни пытался его отвлечь!  
– Я имел в виду, что… М-м, скажи, а ты, ну, не рад, когда я целую тебя? Тебе не нравится?  
Шелк с тихим шелестом скользнул по телу. Вольфрам фон Бильфельд пристально уставился на свои прикрытые синим шелком колени и всерьез задумался, не солгать ли ему. Но только на секунду – Юури заслуживал честности, по крайней мере, от него. Это была одна из тех немногих вещей, которые он мог сделать для своего жениха.  
Хотя нет, было еще кое-что…  
– Нет.  
Он вздохнул и бездумно постучал пальцами по матрасу.  
– Н-нет, я… я не возражаю – просто хотел бы, чтобы ты делал это где-нибудь в уединенном месте, вот и все. Стыдно, когда я не могу контролировать себя.  
Мазоку опустил голову, его лицо окрасилось нежно-розовым румянцем. Но руки по привычке потянулись к поясу, расстегивая ремень и тугие пуговицы форменных брюк, продолжая раздеваться.   
Юури хихикнул, и сжавшееся горло Вольфрама немного отпустило.  
Но тут Юури прижался губами к его обнаженной шее и счастливо вздохнул, улыбнувшись от того, что добрался до известного ему слабого места Вольфрама, затем уткнулся носом в приятно пахнущую ложбинку, где шея переходила в плечо. Вольфрам задрожал, пытаясь трясущимися руками ослабить пояс и стянуть брюки.  
Застенчивый Вольфрам был невероятно мил – Юури уже это понял. Но всхлипывающий Вольфрам доставлял очень, очень много хлопот. И вообще, у Юури уже были серьезные сомнения, проходит ли его недавно начатая кампания по поднятию у Вольфрама настроения как задумано – или все же нет? Иногда казалось, что все идет по плану – когда после какого-нибудь глупого поцелуя Вольфрам смотрел на него, а в его зеленых глазах сияли звезды, а иногда – что все совсем не так, например, как сегодня вечером, когда его жених выбежал из комнаты в слезах, а потом скрылся в купальне.  
Или как вчера вечером, когда некое необъяснимое шестое чувство подсказало ему, что Вольфрам страдает – в одиночестве. Юури не смог вынести мысль об этом, и ему волей-неволей пришлось сбежать с середины какого-то нудного собрания, что, несомненно, обидело кого-то важного и заставило Гюнтера рыдать кровавыми слезами.   
Возможно – только возможно! – что его «уверенный» настрой начал конфликтовать с «заботливым»? Хотя если он перестанет быть «уверенным», Вольфрам может не поверить, что Юури всерьез собрался жениться.  
А ведь он делал все, что только мог, учитывая ту мешанину советов, полученных им от: Йозака (Юури позавчера наконец сдался и расспросил весьма сведущего в этом рыжего шпиона о том, что ему делать дальше, и у него чуть кровь из носа не пошла от красочного и детального ответа), типа-лучшего-друга-Мураты (извращенец! извращенец! извращенец!), Гюнтера («А как насчет сонета, ваше величество?.. У меня они всегда действовали») и кое-каких книжек, которых он упросил Шори ему купить – для исследований.  
Бедный Шори – он наверняка прежде не думал о своем «Юу-чане» в этом смысле.  
Но он хотел быть уверенным, хотел с того момента, как осознал, что лучшая половина его сердца осталась в Шин-Макоку, крепко зажатая в бережных руках его красавца-жениха. Он хотел пойти дальше и наконец продемонстрировать Вольфраму, четко и ясно, без всяких двусмысленностей, что теперь Юури знает, чего (то есть, кого) он хочет – и даже понимает, что нужно делать, когда он наконец заполучит Вольфа. Последнее было вопросом личной гордости: Юури не возражал, когда Вольф-чан называл его «слабаком» во всех других областях, но будь он проклят, если позволит считать себя «слабаком» в постели!  
В том, что Вольф-чан родился мальчиком, не было его вины, как однажды и очень своевременно напомнил ему Мурата. Да и в том, чтобы быть парнем, тоже нет никакой вины, если верить словам мамы.  
 _«Ох, само собой, у любви множество обличий, Юу-чан. Но как бы я хотела, чтобы у твоего Вольфи были крылышки… Может быть, у ваших деток…»_  
– Вольфрам… ты не устал?

Юури вновь поцеловал его бледное плечо и почувствовал, как его напарник по постели задрожал. Чуть переменив положение, Юури плотно прижался грудью в пижаме к спине Вольфрама, согревая ее. Штаны светловолосого мазоку уже болтались на лодыжках, рывками стянутые туда раскрасневшимся молчаливым Вольфрама, который в итоге все же выпрямился и сказал:  
– Юури?.. Мне нужно с тобой погово…  
Его голову резко повернули, и Юури довольно улыбнулся от того, как расширились изумрудные глаза Вольфрама. Именно этого он и ожидал – Юури накрыл рот Вольфрама своим прежде, чем мазоку успел закончить фразу, эффективно отвлекая своего жениха от идеи перечисления прочих недостатков Юури, которые тот, можно не сомневаться, жаждал сейчас обсудить (иначе зачем Вольф-чану так долго сидеть в купальнях?). И дьявольски коварные руки мао тоже были тут как тут, блуждая по телу Вольфрама то здесь, то там; и где они проходились, дрожащее тело вспыхивало жаждой. Через несколько секунд Вольфрам беспомощно застонал, его слабое сопротивление прекратилось, ход мыслей окончательно сбился, и Юури сумел опрокинуть его на матрас, оседлав его бедра, чтобы тот не сбежал.  
Не то чтобы мазоку пытался.  
Его ночнушку задрали, стянули через голову и небрежно швырнули на пол, сдернули с его тонких лодыжек штаны и кинули в ту же кучу. Но Вольфрама не беспокоило, что происходит с его вещами, потому что это Юури снимал одежду с его возбужденного тела. Он ждал этого… наверно, целую вечность. Стоны яснее ясного говорили о его согласии, он до боли в шее запрокинул голову назад, уступая голодным поцелуям Юури, и позволил себе утонуть в подушках, растворившись в ощущениях.  
Секунду спустя Вольфрам прикусил уголок подушки, пытаясь сдержать всхлипы удовольствия, вырывавшиеся у него в тишину комнаты. Юури приостановил пылкую атаку на его затвердевший сосок и вопросительно посмотрел на него – взгляд черных глаз был теплым и до странности мудрым, – а потом нетерпеливо вытянул из-под него подушку. Юури накрыл собой немного дрожащего Вольфрама, которому тяжесть его тела показалась одной огромной пылающей собственнической меткой, и твердыми пальцами ухватил мазоку за подбородок.  
– Выпусти их, – приказал он, его голос был хрипловатым от едва сдерживаемой страсти. Зеленые глаза Вольфрама в свете луны казались невероятно большими.   
Вольфрам погладил затянутое тканью пижамы плечо Юури – осторожно, на пробу.  
– Юури?..  
– Я хочу их слышать. Говори, кричи, что угодно. Я хочу слышать каждый звук, который ты издашь, Вольф-чан, чтобы я знал, что тебе это нравится, – за этими словами последовал быстрый поцелуй в подбородок, и Вольфрам вздохнул от удовольствия. – Так что вопи или делай, что хочешь – абсолютно все – или отдай все звуки мне, Хани-чан. Я выпью их все.  
Его губы, накрывшие рот Вольфрама, были твердыми и уверенными; Вольфрам полностью растаял, его тревоги оказались убаюканы сладкими словами и еще более сладкими действиями.  
– Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым. И мне нужно убедиться, что это так.  
«Я принадлежу Юури, – молча признал мазоку, – и он может делать со мной все, что захочет». Не то чтобы он не понимал этого раньше, но сейчас он в этом убедился.  
Конечно, ему придется все сказать своему мао, и совсем скоро, так что тот узнает, что Вольфрам ничего от него не ждет; все, чего он желает, так это чтобы ему позволили любить. И это все, чего он когда-либо желал – чтобы ему позволили любить.  
– Вольф-чан, я хочу, чтобы ты хотел этого, – нетерпеливо повторил Юури, не получив никакого словесного ответа, и мазоку смутно подумал, не сказать ли своему жениху, что он уже на грани экстаза – а потом забыл об этом, стоило языку Юури проникнуть в его пупок. Так что вместо этого он задрожал и вцепился в черные волосы Юури, а потом в пуговицы на его пижамной рубашке – расстегивая, дергая, отрывая. Юури воспринял это как добрый знак, но именно взгляд исключительно красивых глаз Вольфрама по-настоящему убедил его, что он на верном пути.  
– Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, – проговорил Юури, просто чтобы Вольф-чан знал, что он  _понимает_.  
Вольфрам судорожно мял синий хлопок пижамы, пока, наконец, не стащил ее наощупь, не отводя глаз от серьезного лица Юури. И только когда ищущие пальцы Юури нашли его пульсирующую плоть и бережно сжали, его ресницы опустились, дрожа – как дрожало и все его тело. Неуверенные пальцы мягко, медленно скользнули по плоти, и мазоку выгнулся, ошеломленно распахнув изумрудные глаза.  
– Вольф-чан, а вот так тебе нравится? – выдохнул мао ему в живот, и прикосновение губ к пупку оказалось почти таким же приятным – но только почти! – как и мягко обхватывающие член пальцы.  
– А-ах!  
Юури напоследок обвел ямку языком и последовал вверх, по дрожащей коже, поблескивающей от выступившей испарины, до белого, как мрамор, горла и далее, чтобы дразняще прикоснуться к приоткрытым губам Вольфрама – и вновь опуститься ниже, мельком поласкав изящные плечи, несшие на себе больший груз, чем кто-либо мог себе представить.  
– Ах-х!  
Другой сосок попал в сладкий плен, с ним играли, его ласкали – и Вольфрам лишь беззвучно снова и снова повторял имя любовника, разучившись произносить другие слова.  
– Юури, Юури, – выдыхал он и прикусил губу, сдерживая крик, когда Юури вновь прошелся языком по его телу и безошибочно нашел сосредоточие его желания. Губы Юури скользнули по стволу, потом несколько раз обхватили набухшее навершие, и от легкого прикусывания Вольфрама подбросило вверх, он едва не свалился с матраса, а широко распахнутые глаза заволокло золотой дымкой.  
– Ах-х-х!

Вольфрам горел в огне, почти в прямом смысле слова, и вплел пальцы в черные волосы Юури, вся кровь в его теле прилила к паху. Он судорожно дернул Юури за волосы, в тщетной попытке предупредить, а потом сложился пополам, вокруг Юури, бездумно стараясь раствориться в том, кого любил.  
– Боги, какой же ты красивый. Как же мне повезло…  
Вольфрам дрожал и был весь мокрый, когда Юури, наконец, остался доволен и оторвался от него, на его подбородке осталась след от слюны и соленые капли выплеснутого желания Вольфрама. Сам Вольфрам мог только безвольно раскинуться на кровати, потому что из него только что высосали душу – по крайней мере, ему так казалось, – и теперь она покоилась в чьих-то крайне бережных руках. Он никогда не хотел получить ее назад – его душа могла остаться у Юури, в неге и безопасности. Он никогда не будет по ней тосковать, Вольфрам понимал это, поскольку Юури владел ей так долго, что мазоку уже не знал, как себя вести, что делать и как вообще жить без него.  
– А так… можно мне?..  
Влажная от пота ладонь мягко обхватила его яйца, погладила их, а потом, пока Вольфрам не обрел хоть зачатки разума, рука вернулась – и Юури обвел кончиком пальца вход, о котором столько читал. Вольфрам вздрогнул… и тихо застонал от пробуждающегося желания.  
– Ну тогда… заранее прости!!!  
– Ах-х! О боги!..  
В него проскользнул смазанный чем-то палец, покружился, и к нему присоединился еще один, пальцы принялись сгибаться, растягивая и ища. Третий палец, и мазоку решил, что умрет от удовольствия, когда пальцы нашли, что искали – особенную точку внутри него, от которой в голове зашумел ветер, а перед глазами все вспыхнуло красным. У Вольфрама перехватило дыхание, он что-то невнятно бормотал, не в силах найти слова, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, свое обожание, свою полную неспособность отказать Шибуе Юури, чего бы тот ни захотел.  
Вместо этого Вольфрам приподнял бедра, обхватил длинными мускулистыми ногами Юури за талию и толкнулся ему навстречу, принимая его пальцы так глубоко, как хотел принять и их владельца.  
 _Юури!_  
– Вольфрам!  
Тот ответил лишь глухим стоном, полным неприкрытого блаженства. Юный мао устроился между конвульсивно подающихся вперед бедер мазоку и заменил пальцы самым кончиком своего члена.  
– Ах!   
Мазоку принял его, жадно дернувшись вперед, чтобы полностью принять в себя мужскую гордость Шибуи единым, отчаянно страстным движением, и у него захватило дух. Ответное движение Юури навстречу усилило ощущение, он чувствовал себя заполненным и не способным дышать, пока следующий же толчок по счастливой случайности не попал в ту самую точку, и Вольфрам тихо вскрикнул в рот Юури и начал постепенно полностью погружаться в волшебный, сокрушающий все основы ритм, заданный его женихом.  
Это длилось и длилось, иногда болезненно, иногда настолько потрясающе, что Вольфрам лишь смутно дивился самой идее никогда не делать ничего подобного –  _как они могли так думать; разве они не понимали, что теряют?_  – но всегда крышесносно, словно в его мозгу на черном бархате вспыхивали фейерверки или расплескивался сладкий клубничный сок, которым Юури угощал его на пикнике. Это длилось почти целую вечность, горячую и потную, заляпанную и неудобную, и его спина уже болела от неудачной позиции, вжатая в подушки и согнутая в дикую дугу, а колени устали быть задранными к его вспотевшему лицу. Он тяжело дышал, словно ему не хватало кислорода, а руки его любовника никогда не переставали двигаться, проходясь, точно молния, по его напряженным мышцам и ставшей крайне чувствительной коже. Вольфрам не мог этого больше выносить, напряжение, копившееся в нем, стало просто адским, и он мог бы поклясться, что видит по краям простыней крошечные язычки пламени, и им придется разбираться с ними – если только Юури не убьет его сейчас наслаждением… А Юури говорил с ним, беспрерывно что-то шепча, рассыпая поцелуи по раскрасневшейся груди Вольфрама и его взмокшим волосам. Хотя тот не слышал ни слова из-за гула крови в ушах, но интонации были заботливыми и уверенными, и уверенный тон Юури заставлял его дрожать и постоянно сбиваться с ритма, пока мао не ухватил его за бедра, задавая нужный темп.  
Вольфрам открыл для себя, что он без ума от этого, каким бы грязным и неприличным ни было бы само действие и его последствия: синяки на коже и сухость в горле. Он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось, никогда, и если бы эта мечта сбылась, Юури вечно был бы частью его, наконец-то – а он стал бы дополнением к тому, кого любил так сильно и так долго. И когда всё окончательно кончилось, когда Юури, входя глубоко и вбивая Вольфрама в матрас, шепча и постанывая, выплеснул свое семя, яростно зарычав, а его собственный выплеск брызнул Юури на грудь жемчужными капельками, Вольфрам безмолвно закричал, мотая головой и отказываясь мириться с концом этого сна.  
 _Нет! Все не может кончиться… Оно не может кончиться вот так!.._  
– Вольф!  
 _Он хотел еще – хоть чуточку еще!.._  
Мазоку лежал молча, но едва не хихикнул, когда Юури успокаивающе провел языком по его горлу. Вольфрам тяжело сглотнул, вызывая слюну, и плотнее вжался в крепко обнимающего его Юури, испытывая невероятный триумф от понимания, что это он заставил Юури сейчас так дрожать.  
Они лежали вместе, прижавшись бедрами, торсом и ртом, пока хмельное облако страсти постепенно не развеялось, и Вольфрам вновь не начал мыслить.  
Мао шевельнулся, выходя и перекатился на бок, чтобы Вольфрам наконец-то смог вздохнуть полной грудью, и неуверенно провел ладонью по его влажному боку:  
– Ты как?  
 _Юури!_  
Затуманенные зеленые глаза мазоку вспыхнули заново обретенной решимостью. Кое-что он должен был сказать сегодня ночью, даже если это его убьет. И оно действительно могло, но какое сейчас это имело значение?


	10. Chapter 10

Вольфрам настойчиво выскользнул из-под властной тяжести руки, приковывающей его к постели, облокотился о подушку и сонно положил все еще мокрую от пота голову на часто вздымающуюся грудь Юури. Его моментально «повело», и, отвлекшись на запах любовника, Вольфрам поддался искушению чуть прикусить удачно подставленную влажную и по-прежнему разгоряченную кожу и рассыпать легкие, как бабочки, поцелуи по груди и ребрам Юури, пока мао, наконец, не зашевелился и не прекратил это, просто сграбастав Вольфрама в объятия и крепко прижав к себе. Его зад на смену позы моментально отозвался глухой болью, но она почти сразу же исчезла, а Юури полушутя, полувсерьез, запротестовал:  
– Щекотно! Вольф-чан, прекрати!  
А затем «Вольф-чана» подняли все еще подрагивающими от пережитой страсти руками и усадили точнехонько на узкие бедра, а подсыхающие вязкие следы жидкости на животе Юури на миг приклеили их друг к другу в восхитительно интимном смысле. Юури положил ладонь на влажную грудь Вольфрама, придерживая его, и легко погладил, чувствуя, как по-прежнему бешено бьется его сердце.  
– Вольф?  
– Юури, – прошептал мазоку, взгляд его глаз смягчился, стоило ему посмотреть на дорогое ему лицо. Лишь огромным внутренним усилием Вольфрам проглотил признание, что рвалось с его припухшие от поцелуев губ. То, что они только что сделали, повергло бы прежнего Юури в шок; секс был огромным шагом в нужном направлении, но Вольфрам хорошо понимал, что сейчас искреннее признание в любви уничтожит все его шансы.  
Но он твердо намеревался на этот раз  _сказать_ Юури – и сказать что-то невероятно важное. Предложить ему кое-что постыдное – потому что его предложение было именно таким, или, по крайней мере, Вольфрам так думал сначала, когда мысль только всплыла из мрачных глубин его сознания, с горечью осознавшего ситуацию, но он все же начал ее обдумывать. И чем больше он думал, тем более приемлемой ему казалась эта идея. Что такое гордость без Юури?  
Вольфрам опустил голову, покраснев еще до того, как начал говорить, и позволил волосам упасть на раскрасневшееся лицо, скрывая его. Идея пришла ему на ум гораздо раньше, но оформилась только сегодня в купальнях: его единственный возможный дар мао. Вольфрам, конечно, никогда не задумывался о том, насколько искренен Юури в своем плотском интересе к нему (и на то были причины, которые вкратце можно было описать как «связь Руфуса фон Бильфельд и Шин-О»). Юури мог даже честно его желать – если бы только не устраивал из этого целое представление, – честно и по-настоящему, тогда это было бы идеальным решением, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Достойный способ покончить с затруднительным положением, в котором они оказались, и сделать Юури свободным, освободить его от уз помолвки, которая, в конце концов, не могла ни к чему привести. И достойный способ заявить всему миру, что Вольфрам фон Бильфельд вовсе не нежеланен для этого странного, необычного, нарушающего все традиции 27-го мао.  
Это решение позволит ему сохранить крайне важную для него гордость, даже если разрыв их длительной помолвки разобьет все его надежды на кусочки, но… разве мечи после перековки не становятся только прочнее? И так ли уж важно, как его будут называть, пока он сможет остаться рядом с Юури?  
Кроме того, в книгах, данных ему Гюнтером, утверждалось, что прежде было много королевских фавориток – и фаворитов тоже. Так что не должно быть позорно стать одним из них, если он не может быть тем, на ком в итоге женится Юури. А Вольфрам понимал, что не сможет – никогда. Надо было подумать о наследниках, к тому же Грете необходима семья – и как можно раньше, прежде чем она окончательно вырастет. А мужская беременность среди мазоку маловероятна – за всю долгую историю Шин-Макоку отмечалось всего несколько случаев, хотя один из них – как раз с его предком, Руфусом.  
Но у него другой случай – нет, Юури никогда не полюбит его  _настолько_ сильно, у него не хватит терпения продолжать попытки. В довершение всего его Юури был убежден, что родить ребенка может только женщина, хотя, если верить исключительно подробным дневникам Руфуса, чтобы заставить забеременеть мужчину-мазоку, требуется лишь немного больше усилий… и толика везения.

Вольфрам не был уверен, осталась ли у него хоть капля удачи. Возможно, сегодняшней ночью он израсходовал ее всю.  
– Вольфра-ам, ты спишь или как? – зевнув, прервал Юури внутренние метания мазоку. – А то я сейчас засну…  
Что ж, в любом случае, если такое ему не грозит… Это не означает, что Вольфрам должен отступиться от своего свежеобретенного счастья.  
– Вольф-чан, давай уже спать.  
 _О нет, не смей спать! Во имя Шин-О, я собираюсь **все** сейчас тебе сказать!_  
Вместо ответа Вольфрам умышленно качнулся взад-вперед, в совершенно недвусмысленной манере прижавшись бедрами к Юури, и мао моментально заинтересовался:  
– Вольф?..  
Вольфрам сглотнул и перешел к делу, сознательно вышвыривая на ветер последние остатки своих бесполезных старомодных принципов.  
– Юури, когда ты потом… когда ты найдешь… когда ты  _женишься_ , я, если ты захочешь, останусь, – ухитрился пробормотать он, не глядя в лицо своему мао.  
Юури уставился на него, во взгляде угольно-черных глаз читалось недоумение.  
– Ну, само собой, ты останешься, – начал Юури, не особо понимая, что надо сказать, и озадаченно приподнял бровь.  
Вольфрам моментально раздраженно нахмурился – иногда его жених был на редкость тупым. Он был уверен, что четко обрисовал, что предлагает, и точно знал, что Гюнтер уже объяснял Юури про институт фаворитничества – потому что помнил, как сам стоял тогда у них над душой с файерболом в руке.  
Но на невинном лице Юури не отражалось ни тени понимания.  
Вольфрам попытался еще раз, собрав всю свою смелость, чтобы все же произнести нужный термин. «Все будет по-другому», – сказал ему недавно Великий Мудрец. Вот какими будут их отношения. Другими. Это унизительно – вслух объявлять о своей готовности отказаться от законных прав, такое заявление из уст одного из гордых фон Бильфельдов… И так далее. Да-да, Вольфрам и сам все это знал. Но это было…  _необходимо_. Даже если ему придется вколотить эту концепцию прямо в голову Юури, он не упустит такую замечательную возможность, какую бы жизнь ему потом ни пришлось вести. Когда Юури найдет «свою настоящую» половинку», все станет темно и пусто, но, по крайней мере, у него будет хоть какое-то утешение.  
– Вольфрам?  
…И он отдаст все, что у него есть, чтобы поддержать своего слабака. Мир, даже если Юури ухитрится построить новый, может быть жестоким и холодным местом, и Вольфрам не мог вынести даже мысль о том, что Юури останется в нем один.  
– Я хочу сказать, как твой королевский фаворит, слабак. Так что ты сможешь заполучить себе кого-нибудь… в смысле, женщины в Шин-Макоку очень настойчивы.  
Поясняя это, светловолосый мазоку небрежно пожал белыми зацелованными плечами, так легко и небрежно бросая к ногам мао самое ценное, что у него было. Он медленно провел кончиками пальцев по груди Юури, словно ровный стук его сердца мог придать ему необходимую уверенность. Сколько ее потребуется, чтобы донести до Юури, что он действительно отдает все бразды правления Юури, сколько ее потребуется, чтобы заставить Юури сказать «Да»?  
Чтобы еще хотя бы раз испытать то, что между ними было. А потом Вольфрам сможет сбежать и забиться в какую-нибудь уютную нору.  
– Я стану им для тебя… если захочешь.  
– Кем?  
В голосе Юури по-прежнему не было ни малейших признаков понимания, что начинало всерьез беспокоить Вольфрама. Неожиданно Юури положил широкую ладонь ему на предплечье и сильно сжал, почти до боли. Выражение его лица из озадаченного стало пустым и спокойным, Юури опустил ресницы, полуприкрывая глаза, и их чернота стала напоминать обсидиан, поблескивающий в лунном свете. Вольфрам встряхнул головой, смущаясь и раздражаясь от непроходимой тупости Юури – разве он только что чуть ли не выкрикнул свой компромисс в лицо этому идиоту? Неужели слабаку так трудно просто сказать ему «Да» или «Нет»? Он же не слишком быстро и слишком много просит, верно? Боги, Вольфрам надеялся, что не слишком, потому что сейчас уже было слишком поздно – хорошо, опять было уже слишком поздно. Слишком много произошло, чтобы он смог изящно преподнести это предложение.  
– Фаворитом. Фа-во-рит. Ты разве не знаешь? Это означает того, кто всегда готов…  
– Я знаю, что это значит, Вольфрам.  
Хватка руки на его предплечье немного ослабла, и Вольфрам облегченно выдохнул. Хотя наутро у него все равно останутся синяки, а ведь правой рукой он держит меч.  
– И это все, кем ты хочешь быть?  
Голос Юури был ровным, окрашенным лишь тончайшим намеком хмурого любопытства. Вольфрам перевел взгляд на распростертого под ним мао, любуясь разметавшимися черными волосами, поблескивающими в серебряном свете луны, и суровым изгибом губ. Мимолетное ощущение, что он делает что-то совершенно не то, исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось. Он был рад, что Юури так спокойно все воспринял; в конце концов, это же было ради самого Юури, чтобы тот смог заполучить столь желанную ему женщину, а Вольфрам сможет остаться рядом и присматривать за ним, охранять его.  
 _…И любить Юури во всех возможных и невозможных смыслах, не прекращать любить его после смерти. Возможно, в следующей жизни ему повезет родиться женщиной. Ему это вряд ли понравится, но ради Юури…_  
И эта идея насчет фаворита будет удачной – он сделает все, чтобы она была удачной. Так он сохранит свою гордость (точнее, большую ее часть), а Юури никогда не останется в одиночестве.  
К Вольфраму вернулась его привычная уверенность в себе, хотя, возможно, преждевременно.  
– Ну конечно, слабак. Ты же рано или поздно женишься на женщине, верно? Но мы с тобой… как минимум, совместимы, – на этом отлично осведомленный о своей красоте мазоку чуть выпрямился, чуть дрожащей рукой провел по золотым локонам и чуть наморщил нос, отлично зная, что любой другой житель Шин-Макоку тут же и незамедлительно согласился бы на его предложение.  
– ...И я буду готов для тебя в любое время, стоит тебе только захотеть. Например, в военном походе, или если ты сорвешься в какую-нибудь очередную поездку ради мира во всем мире и не захочешь брать супругу с собой, чтобы не подвергать ее опасности – так раньше не раз делали. Даже Шин-О…  
– Ну и сволочь ты, Вольфрам фон Бильфельд. Полная и законченная сволочь. Слезай с меня.

Голос Шибуи Юури был ровным, абсолютно спокойным, а вот его сильные руки, сжавшие Вольфрама – нет.  
– Ох!..  
Он что, сказал что-то не то? Вольфрам знал, что оставалась маленькая – просто-таки ничтожная – возможность, что, настаивая на официальном назначении королевским фаворитом, он просил слишком много – Юури по-прежнему оставался ужасно наивным, и, честно говоря, до очевидного глупым, когда речь заходила о многих привычных Вольфраму вещах – но если это единственный способ, Вольфрам готов был прибегнуть к нему или хотя бы отчаянно попытаться. О Шин-О, это же было отличное решение! И слабаку стоило это признать и быть благодарным – но Юури вместо этого зашевелился под ним, сбрасывая его с себя так быстро, что Вольфрам с глухим шлепком приземлился на другую сторону кровати, и ему пришлось обеими руками вцепиться в матрас, чтобы не свалиться на пол. Мао, с ожесточенным и словно высеченным из камня лицом, немедленно повернулся спиной к своему жениху и сел на край широкой кровати, опустив темноволосую голову. Переплел пальцы и вдумчиво пересчитал их взглядом, в его черных глазах плескались боль и растерянность – хотя, конечно, Вольф не мог это видеть, озадаченно застыв на другой стороне их огромной кровати.  
– П-подожди! Юури?  
Такое поведение Юури оказалось для Вольфрама шоком – все предполагалась совсем не так!.. Они должны были просто… А Юури что,  _разозлился_? Почему?  
– Какого?!  
Юный король задумчиво изучал свои колени. А когда он снова заговорил, его голос был ровным, спокойным и даже немного дружелюбным – словно не он только что с силой спихнул Вольфрама со своих колен. Этот тон напомнил мазоку Великого Мудреца, как тот разговаривал в самые сложные и требующие тщательного обдумывания моменты – но сейчас Вольфраму это совершенно не нравилось.  
Он бы хотел, чтобы Юури кричал. Щекотал его или объяснил, какой он идиот. Но не был таким мрачным, отстраненным и  _благоразумным_.  
– Приятно знать, что я недостаточно хорош для брака с тобой, Вольфрам. Мог бы упомянуть об этом и раньше.  
Несмотря на безжизненный тон мао, в нем был слышен тончайший намек на упрек. Вольфрам уловил его, даже хотя его мысли путались – он слишком хорошо знал Юури, чтобы позволить себя одурачить.  
«О, замечательно!» Мазоку нахмурился, досадуя на собственную недогадливость. Теперь он обидел Юури, задев его очередное человеческое правило приличия. Возможно, институт фаворитов, даже если и королевских, считался «дурным» в на редкость строгой и ограниченной системе ценностей его жениха…  
…или, может быть, Юури настолько глуп, что решил, что открытое признание Вольфрама, что он согласен на что-то меньшее, чем положенное ему по праву, означает, что Вольфрам просто  _не хочет?!_  
– Юури! Подожди…  _Подожди_!..  
Он бросился вперед, обхватывая Юури за пояс и вжимаясь в него так сильно, как только мог, обнимая его теплое юношеское тело. Вольфрам прижался горящей щекой к все еще чуточку влажной коже прямой спины Юури и громко, чуть ли не крича, выпалил:  
– Юури! Ты глупый нахальный слабак! Я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь! Конечно же, я бы стал твоим мужем – я отдам каждую клеточку своего тела, каждую каплю своей крови, все мои кости, бессмертную душу и мой договор с огнем за право стать твоим мужем, но,  _ **но!..**_  
 _(О боги, как же он ненавидел признавать это, но существовали вещи, изменить которые было ему не в силах, и ориентация Шибуи Юури была одной из них)_  
 ** _– Ты хочешь какую-нибудь глупую женщину! А я не женщина!_**  
«Как же неловко, просто катастрофически – но, может, мне стоит повторить это еще раз, чтобы Юури никогда не забыл этот момент?»


	11. Chapter 11

– Что?  
Прямая, как кол, спина Юури немного обмякла. Мао осторожно провел пальцами по пальцам Вольфрама, впившимся ему в пояс, упрямо цеплявшимися за него так, словно от этого зависела жизнь Вольфрама. Юури бережно погладил тонкие пальцы мазоку, давая потерявшему голову Вольфраму так отчаянно нужную ему надежду. Вольф глубоко вздохнул и, чуть помедлив, продолжил, понизив свой голос едва ли не до шепота. Если слабак до сих пор не понял, тогда он ему все объяснит, в подробностях, по пунктам и с графиками. Никто не утверждал, что он не может быть красноречивым, если нужно.  
– Я не… женщина. Очевидно же. Я не могу быть ею для тебя, что бы я ни делал и как бы сильно этого ни хотел. Но, Юури, это неважно – я же уже сказал, что если ты хочешь иметь при себе кого-нибудь, ну, «удобного» – а мы только что это проверили, я могу таким быть – то я  _хочу_ им быть, слабак!  
– Что? Правда хочешь?  
Экс-принц гордо вздернул подбородок и энергично кивнул, одновременно сжимая объятия и придвигаясь еще ближе, чтобы покрепче обнять Юури хотя бы со спины, и продолжил самое трудное объяснение в своей жизни, прекрасно понимая, что он, как всегда, все напутал, и жаль, что Юури не видел его глаз – они были похожи на зеленое штормящее море, с редкими капельками соленой воды.  
– Да… Хочу. Я в любом случае буду в Замке-на-Крови – я же не могу оставить Грету, верно? – и ты можешь доверять мне, потому что я не… не буду выпрашивать подарки или обещания или что-то еще взамен на… – Хриплый голос Вольфа был почти не слышен, пока он подбирал нужные слова, чтобы заставить Юури понять.  
– На твою благосклонность – как мао, я имею в виду, – он сглотнул, до крайности смущенный. – У меня уже есть титул, земли и состояние – и я лучший повелитель огня в Шин-Макоку, так что мне не нужно ничего у тебя выпрашивать, Юури.  
По лицу сбитого с толку Юури промелькнула усмешка. Да, в это, по крайней мере, он мог поверить.  
– Мне от тебя ничего не нужно – нет такого, из-за чего я бы мог попытаться манипулировать тобой. Т-ты можешь доверять мне так, как никому больше. Н-ну, я не говорю про моего брата или Гвендаля или маму, но ты же понимаешь, о чем я, правда? Ты же сам видел, многие подлизываются к тебе, пытаясь заставить тебя сделать что-нибудь нужное им или воспользоваться твоим расположением. Или, как Вальторана, замышляют что-то против тебя. Но я никогда не воспользуюсь твоим расположением и не предам тебя, ни в чем – и это по-настоящему важно, Юури. Тебе нужен кто-то, кому ты мог бы доверять, кто был бы готов для тебя… на все.  
Мао повернул к нему голову. Вольфрам счел это хорошим знаком и торопливо продолжил:  
– Даже супруга не обязательно сможет дать тебе все это – что, если ты женишься на благо Шин-Макоку? Можешь не рассчитывать, что твоя супруга будет любить тебя, Юури, если она будет вынуждена скрепить собой какой-нибудь очередной глупый мирный договор. Посмотри на мою мать: у нее никогда не было мужчины, кто бы просто был с ней, ничего не прося, и поэтому она так много и так часто плакала, я уверен в этом.  
– Вольф…

Светловолосый мазоку быстро заговорил дальше, выплескивая все свои страхи своему милому наивному жениху, едва вышедшему из подросткового возраста и не имеющего ни малейшего представления о безжалостных схемах действий правителей других стран. Юури съедят заживо, если Вольфу не удастся убедить его…  
– Тебе нужен кто-то, кто не заставит тебя страдать, слабак – кто-то, кто будет беспокоиться о твоем счастье больше, чем о своем. Неимоверно трудно постоянно быть мао – все время, каждую секунду твоей жизни. Я знаю это, я видел это, наблюдая за тобой и мамой… и ты все равно настоящий с-слабак, ты л-любишь отлынивать от обязанностей и чудить, и…  
У Вольфрама перехватило горло, и он на миг прервался, внезапно мучаясь от того, что все его слова, похоже, не находили ни малейшего понимания или отклика от мао в его объятиях, и, запинаясь, озвучил последний, кривой довод:  
– И… к-кто поможет тебе сбежать от всего этого, если м-меня не будет рядом, Юури?  
Вольфрам вновь прервался – комок в его горле стал размером с огненного льва – и неуклюже повторил свой «дар» в звенящей тишине молчания Юури – единственный дар, что только мог освободить его любимого от тяжести одного только существования Вольфрама. Единственный дар, который он только мог вручить.  
– Т-ты так и не понял? Юури, мне не нужно быть твоим женихом, чтобы быть  _твоим_. Ты можешь жениться… на ком-то другом.  
Мао моргнул и раз или два открыл и вновь закрыл рот, прежде чем смог не то что подыскать – хотя бы обдумать верный ответ на такое неслыханное, немыслимое, совершенно нереалистичное предложение. Если честно, то он так и не понял – хочет Вольфрам стать его мужем или нет? Тогда почему он заявляет, что им не надо жениться, если он этого хочет?  
И почему Вольфрам говорит, что согласен быть… эм, по-японски это было бы «оками», но Юури мог прозакладывать все свои бесценные бейсбольные карточки, что его жених подразумевал не это.  
Скорее всего, он упустил что-то важное в потоке слов, вываленных на него Вольф-чаном.  
– Вольфрам, ты имеешь в виду, что ты меня… жалеешь?  
Этот неуверенный вопрос только заставил Вольфрама разразиться очередной путаной тирадой, неостановимой, как скоростной поезд.  
– Нет!  _Нет_ , идиот! Я говорю не о том, что мне жаль тебя; у меня вообще нет ни единой причины жалеть тебя. Ты красивый, милый и обаятельный, в мире есть… множество людей и мазоку, которые хотели бы быть с тобой, но, Юури, тебе нужно выбрать правильно – кого-то, кто будет любить тебя из-за тебя самого и даже больше, но найти такого будет нелегко, а я… я буду рядом с тобой все это время, так что ты… может быть, ты когда-нибудь сочтешь пригодным для этого… и меня.  
– Даже если на самом деле ты меня в этом смысле совсем не хочешь?  
Повелителя огня охватила жгучая неприкрытая ярость, придавшая ему сил и вырвавшая его из моря уныния. Он схватил Юури за плечи и с силой тряхнул так, что у того клацнули зубы.  
– Слабак, да кто тебе вообще такое сказал?! Во имя Шин-О,  _я же люблю тебя!_  
И мао наконец отмер, чтобы ответить чем-то иным, кроме неуверенных вопросов – он тут же крепко обнял своего замерзшего красавца, прижимая к себе обнаженного юношу так, что у того захрустели ребра, и резко дернул его так, что тот оказался распростертым на коленях мао. Он уткнулся подбородком в светловолосую макушку Вольфа и облегченно выдохнул; его дыхание взъерошило пушистые завитки.  
Вольфрам же немедленно прижался к Юури, точно кошка, радуясь возвращению в его объятия, какова ни была бы этому причина.  
Он сглупил, решил Вольфрам, выкрикнув о своей любви своему вынужденному и вскорости бывшему жениху, но понадеялся, что Юури спишет это на выражение дружбы или верности или чего-то еще. Юури мог, он помнил это по прошлому опыту.   
Но все же надеялся… надеялся, что Юури позволит ему то, чего ему хотелось больше всего на свете – занять крошечный уголок в суматошной королевской жизни. Вольфрам сможет жить счастливо, если у него будет хотя бы это, даже если его законное место займет какая-нибудь глупая неблагодарная королева. Но ему лучше позаботиться и утвердить свое место  _сейчас_ , прежде чем какая-нибудь вертихвостка придет и отнимет у него все.  
– Вольф…  
Юури мученически вздохнул, утомленный шквалом непостижимой информации, обрушенным на него его эмоциональным Вольф-чаном. Все же что-то шло явно не так, и он собирался добраться до сути или не видать ему мира в своей спальне… А тем временем меж его бедер постепенно нарастало крайне отвлекающее ощущение… Юный мао вновь тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, что снова не на шутку возбуждается, и, решив прервать процесс, осторожно сдвинул мазоку с колен.  
– Держись за меня, ага?  
 _Нет!_  
– Юури, с-стой! Что ты делаешь?!  
Вольфрам отчаянно забарахтался, цепляясь сильными руками и ногами, обхватывая талию Юури словно тисками. Но его все равно вновь передвинули, крепкое объятие Юури ослабло, и он тут же перетащил Вольфрама со своих колен обратно на постель, обращаясь с ним, как с тряпичной куклой. Юури ловко уклонялся, сводя на нет все усилия Вольфрама освободиться, и силком уложил более слабого мазоку на матрас, надежно прижав его белоснежные плечи жесткими ладонями. Когда Юури убедился, что его деятельный жених не собирается никуда сбегать, он медленно сел и молча, и очень, очень пристально посмотрел на него.  
Вольфрам подавленно молчал, затем встретился с Юури взглядом, его глаза блестели от непролитых слез. Неуютная пауза затянулась, и он, не зная, куда девать руки, сунул их под себя.  
– По-моему… ты ничего не понял, – начал Юури, решив теперь говорить сам и по-своему, так, чтобы Вольф-чан вновь улыбался.  
У Юури был серьезный и ищущий взгляд, встревоженный и неуверенный, и Вольфрам задрожал, чувствуя себя необычайно жалким. Он натворил что-то непростительное, возможно, даже отвратительное – он видел это в искренних черных глазах Юури. Из его горла вырвался сухой всхлип, и Вольфрам в ужасе подавил остальные. Что, если это конец? Что если больше ничего не будет, а все потому, что он…   
– М-можешь просто не обращать внимание, Юури, если хочешь, – прошептал Вольфрам голосом тихим, словно дуновение ветерка, и тонким, как тени от убывающей луны. – Это же не имеет значения, правда? То, что я чувствую? Это совсем неважно, не так ли? Просто я… Я не говорил, что требую… Я просто сказал это, так что ты можешь…  
– Ш-ш! Вольфрам, замолчи!

И тихие слезы мазоку остановила звенящая пощечина. Она обожгла Вольфрама, эта пощечина, так, что кожа вспыхнула огнем, и моментально остановила погружение Вольфрама в темные пучины депрессии. У него перехватило дыхание от удивления и злости, и он замер, шокированный, и только Юури, в последнюю секунду схвативший его за плечи, удержал его от того, чтобы вскочить и отпрянуть к куче подушек у изголовья.  
– К чему это было?! – гневно вопросил мазоку, в его зеленые глаза вновь вернулся огонь. – Юури?!  
– Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, – медленно и четко проговорил Юури, раздумывая, не дернуть ли на себя своего светловолосого и в чем-то совершенно недогадливого жениха и не прижать ли его в уютное тепло своих объятий, – слушай меня внимательно, ладно? Ты станешь моим мужем, Вольф-чан? Всерьез, по-настоящему. Отныне и вовеки веков, забыв всех остальных, пока смерть не разлучит нас?  
Глаза Вольфрама стали размером с блюдца. Он хватал ртом воздух, а рот сложился в беззвучное «О».  
 _Что? Что? Что он имеет в виду?_  
– Ты слышал меня?  
 _О, Юури!_  
– Ну давай же, Вольф-чан, не заставляй меня мучиться в ожидании…  
 _Юури, Юури, Юури!_  
 _Всхлип._ Слезы вернулись; второй по силе маг в Шин-Макоку внезапно превратился в реву-корову, рыдая, всхлипывая и невнятно бормоча что-то, что могло значить только «Да!» и «Я люблю тебя» на языке, непонятном никому, кроме него… пока нетерпеливый мао не поцеловал его с той же силой, как чуть раньше ударил.  
– Вольфрам, я только что дал тебе пощечину – ты ведь понимаешь, что это означает, не правда ли? Ну же! Скажи хоть что-нибудь!!!  
– Да! Да, да, да, да, д!..  
Глаза Вольфрама были широко распахнуты, а «да» лились с языка, пока чужой язык не встал плотиной против их потока. Он приоткрыл рот, радуясь жару, что затапливал его с головой, охотно сдаваясь безымянному и не испытанному никогда прежде чувству. Оно было немыслимым, невозможным, невероятным; Вольфрам ни на секунду не мог в это поверить.  
Он засопротивлялся, но у Юури было другое мнение, и он прижал обнаженное тело жениха обратно к спутанным простыням и собственнически просунул колено меж его податливых бедер. Юури всерьез надеялся на второй раунд. И скоро – прежде, чем они уснут.  
По-быстрому.  
– Ударь меня! – Вольф неожиданно отдернул голову, резко отрываясь от губ своего пылкого любовника, и, несмотря на певшее от восторга тело, недовольно нахмурился. Тем не менее, он уже полностью оправился от своей прежней глобальной депрессии и ослепительно улыбался, его глаза сияли нестерпимым изумрудным блеском, даже когда он хмурился.  
– Что? – недоуменно спросил сбитый с толку мао. Они же вроде все обсудили? Тогда почему Вольфрам по-прежнему говорит такое, когда сейчас они перешли уже к кое-чем другому?  
– Ударь меня – это же сон, не так ли? – потребовал мазоку. – Так что давай, ударь меня, слабак, или я в этом не поверю. Наверное, сейчас мне уже пора одеваться, а ты наверняка опаздываешь на урок с…  
– Идиот.  
И Вольф-чана вновь поцеловали, вдумчиво и немного самоуверенно. Тот перестал пытаться что-то сказать через несколько минут – только чтобы начать заново, стоило Юури отпустить его глотнуть воздуха.  
– Если ты не хочешь меня ударить, тогда займись со мной снова любовью – или позволь  _мне_ взять тебя. Я хочу помнить все, когда проснусь… Каждый поцелуй, – прошептал Вольфрам, соблазнительно прижимаясь голым торсом к жениху и покачивая бедрами. – Каждое прикосновение…  
Он поднял руки, гладя плечи нависшего над ним Юури, и эта ласка посылала электрический ток прямо в грудь Юури. Очевидно, Вольфрам в этот раз не был настолько захвачен ощущениями, и у него был кое-какой опыт, которым он хотел бы поделиться, так что он был бы только рад показать Юури то, от чего он сам извивался и иногда кричал от удовольствия… То, как он себя чувствовал.  
– Каждый твой вкус…  
Вольфрам обвел ловким языком его ухо, и настал черед мао краснеть. «О Шин-О! Надо же, как сексуально! Шори страшно много теряет, продолжая встречаться с одними персонажами из игр, бедолага… Секундочку! Почему в такой момент я думаю о своем непутевом брате?» – подумал Юури, а потом смог ответить на порыв Вольфрама, вновь накрывая своим жадным ртом горячий рот жениха, почти бессознательно ища, чем бы отвлечь Вольфрама от выискивания каких-либо недостатков в его технике, не особенно удачно маскирующей его юношескую неопытность под почти идеальным взрослым поведением.  
Впрочем, в поцелуях Юури знал толк – что неудивительно, учитывая его богатую недавнюю практику. Это был очень уверенный, заботливый ответ на восхитительные ласки, щедро расточаемые ему неким Вольфрамом фон Бильфельдом, вскоре Шибуя Вольфрамом – или, возможно, он станет Юури фон Бильфельдом, или, возможно, они объединят фамилии через дефис – какая, в сущности, разница, когда Вольфрам такой теплый…  
 _…и как только он мог сомневаться, сможет он сделать это или нет, он же никогда не понимал…_  
…И он любит своего надоедливого, вредного, ворчливого, восхитительно застенчивого Вольфрама до безумия – и всегда любил. Вольфрам был очарователен, даже милее, чем Грета, и он никогда, никогда не перестанет любить его, ни сейчас, ни в будущем, в любом мире и в любом времени. Вообще-то завтра им, наверное, лучше бы сбежать, потому что Гюнтер страшнее Аниссины и Шерри-сама вметсе взятых, когда речь заходит о его планах на их крайне долгожданную свадьбу.  
А Гвендаль, наверное, простит им их бегство… когда-нибудь. Юури на это надеялся.


	12. Chapter 12

Некоторое время спустя, когда Вольфрам уже практически заснул, уютно устроившись в его крепких объятиях, а они оба полностью вымотались так, как никогда раньше, Юури упорно лезла в голову одна мысль. Он не было полностью уверен, можно ли доверять своим воспоминаниям – память о тех минутах была несколько туманной, так что он спросил Вольф-чана, просто чтобы убедиться:  
– Вольфрам?  
– Хм-м?  
– Ты правда недавно предлагал сделать тебя… э-э… королевским фаворитом?  
– !..  
– Серьезно? И ты действительно позволил бы мне быть с кем-то другим?  
Его запястье прихватили острые белые зубы – и это было довольно приятно, кстати. Только немного пугающе.  
– Я никогда бы не позволил быть с тобой кому-то, кроме себя, если ты об этом спрашиваешь, слабак. А если ты когда-нибудь расскажешь кому-то, особенно Конраду или Гвендалю, о том, что я тебе предлагал, я тебя поджарю!!!  
– О.  
Вольфрам поцеловал центр его ладони, влажно и нежно.  
– …Но я бы сделал это, если бы пришлось. Если бы ты не видел другого выхода. Это мое право как твоего жениха, – тихо заверил его зеленоглазый мазоку, придвигаясь ближе.  
– Да?  
Юури определенно нравилось, как Вольф-чан уже знакомым жестом обнимает его за плечи и как кладет светловолосую голову ему на грудь, туда, где сердце.  
– Да. –  _Проклятье, у него снова вставало._  – Именно так.  
– Вольф-чан, ты… не устал?


	13. Эпилог: Преодолевая

_О!_  
Между его ягодиц упиралось что-то горячее и твердое, греющее через тончайший шелк его розовой ночной сорочки – единственного, что отделяло Вольфрама от законного владельца этой кровати. На его бедре собственнически лежала загорелая рука, а чувствительную шею Вольфрама овевало тихое мерное дыхание получеловека – вдох и выдох, тихое сопение, иногда взъерошивающее светлые волоски и щекотавшее кожу.  
Вольфрам сонно моргнул, его ресницы задрожали, когда он попытался сосредоточиться и оценить угол падения солнечного света, заливавшего стены и каменный пол. Уже утро, примерно час до того, как им надо идти умываться и завтракать.  
Уже утро… и он боялся.  
Не то чтобы именно «боялся» – в конце концов, он был солдатом и презирал страх – но определенно чувствовал что-то, что царапало тщательно сотканный кокон его душевного комфорта.   
Вольфрам немедленно отогнал эту мысль и изо всех сил постарался проникнуться успокаивающим удовольствием от  _прикосновения_ , до сих пор остававшимся для него непривычным. Пролетели, утекли меж пальцев, словно струи воды, полтора месяца с тех пор, как юный король повторил свое предложение, на этот раз всерьез и будучи уверен в своем выборе, но Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, «вечный жених», все еще никак не мог… просто поверить.   
Иногда это нападало на него в самые странные моменты. Вольфрам мог войти в кабинет и обнаружить, что ждет мига, когда слабак вышвырнет его вон – только чтобы быть встреченным мягкой, немного смущенной улыбкой и подмигиванием, словно у них был один секрет на двоих. Он поправлял Юури воротничок перед собранием, на полном серьезе ожидая, что тот нетерпеливо отмахнется, а вместо этого его коварный демонический король с глазами, как спелые сливы, перехватывал его занятые делом пальцы и нежно их целовал, вжимаясь щекой в его ладони, жаркие от румянца, неконтролируемо охватывающего Вольфрама.  
Он разражался яростной тирадой, нападая на склонившего голову Юури за ту или иную провинность, а затем Юури мог прижаться губами к сердитому рту Вольфрама и довести его до состояния потери речи, выпив весь воздух из его легких и украв всю твердость у его подкашивающихся в такой момент коленей. Вольфраму везло, если после этого он мог вспомнить свое имя, а не то что причину своего гнева.  
От такого у него замирало сердце. Он на миг запинался, повисала секунда неловкого молчания, а потом Вольфрам продолжал глупо улыбаться, потому что ничего не мог с собой поделать, всё казалось каким-то  _ненастоящим_.  
И ему это не нравилось. Оглядываясь назад, когда он только-только влюбился, сильно и насмерть, Вольфрам вспоминал, что тогда он верил, что когда неуступчивый Юури станет наконец принадлежать ему, он будет кричать об этом чуть ли не со всех крыш, ликующе бросая это в лицо всем не верившим, и скакать в победном танце по залам замка. Он был бы горд, самодоволен и абсолютно уверен в том, что так и должно было быть. Но потом Юури выбрал Землю, и Вольфрам осознал, что вполне может довольствоваться гораздо меньшим – простой церемонией, скромным балом, сдержанными пригласительными открытками из белого пергамента с черными краями. Все остальное – неважно, лишь бы это случилось.  
К тому времени, как Юури вернулся, он перерос эту чушь. Больше он не ждал ничего, особенно после того разговора тет-а-тет с Великим Мудрецом; и уж абсолютно ничего после того, как проглотил бесконечные огромные дозы глупой наивности Юури и его добрых намерений в стиле «одна правда для всех». Тогда Вольф распрощался с последними остатками своих ожиданий, скатал их в маленький шарик и закинул далеко-далеко, в темные мрачные углы своего подсознания. Потому что не могло быть никакой свадьбы, никаких звонких колоколов, развевающихся флагов и держащихся за руки парочек. И никакого свадебного тора, никаких маленьких темноволосых девочек, разбрасывающих цветы, и Гвендаля, отводящего его в сторонку, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно понимает свои обязанности как супруга.  
Никаких сплетеных рук, никаких связывающих лент, никаких провозглашенных в честь них тостов. Только ожидание, ожидание и еще более терпеливое ожидание, пока его крошечная власть «жениха» кончится окончательно, и он сможет уйти… и, возможно, стать еще немножко более сумасшедшим.  
Вольфрам видел это перед мысленным взором:  _он сам, теряющий рассудок_ , поджигающий вещи, ломающий их, впадающий в бешенство. Слишком много раз он был к этому невероятно близок.  
…И иногда, на середине поцелуя, когда его пах вспыхивал жаром, а рука Юури сжимала его зад, Вольфрам фон Бильфельд, жених мао, был твердо уверен, что он бредит – самым наприятнейшим образом.  
Прерванное на миг дыхание, тишина в груди там, где должно было биться сердце, ощущение твердости каменного пола под ногами – у него было множество мелких трюков, которые он использовал, чтобы сохранить здравый рассудок, убеждая себя, что легкий изгиб брови Гвендаля или улыбка на лице матери – настоящие, и, значит, и это тоже настоящее, и он здесь, и Юури тоже, и это Юури добровольно проделывает это с ним.

Вот как сейчас, когда полуоткрытый рот прижимается к его плечу, а сонная рука соскользнула с его живота и угнездилась между его бедер. Шелк там собрался складками, и Вольфрам замер, как статуя, ожидая, пока мао не уснет опять покрепче.  
Ночью было легче. Он мог поверить даже в «жили долго и счастливо», когда его любовник обхватывал его руками, сильными от постоянных бейсбольных тренировок, и крепко прижимал к себе, пока они оба не растекались лужицами от усталости. Тогда он дышал свободнее, потому что, может, это был сон, а может и нет, но он собирался оставаться в этом сне, в одном и том же, так долго, сколько сможет. Он мог принять занятия любовью, изощренное скольжение кожи о кожу, ласки с языком, зубами и дрожание тел – в это он мог поверить. Ведь он же прекрасен, почему бы и нет? Слабаку это нравится; он охотно признавал это и заявлял об этом снова и снова, ведя себя так, словно физическая красота жениха была для него ценным даром. Вольфрам был рад, что его Юури похож на сороку, вечно ведущуюся на блестящие штучки, и ему было приятно слышать, что его находят ослепительным и сияющим, краше всех.  
Он мог ослеплять и ночью, в постели. Он мог быть мечтой Юури и понемножку убеждаться, что мелкие трещинки на сердце заживают.  
  
Но затем наступало утро, в окно проникали бледные лучи рассвета, и когда он просыпался, прижатый к утренней эрекции своего жениха, его шею пощипывало, а его обманчиво хрупкие руки и ноги обвивали Юури, и он чувствовал прохладу его кожи, то все это казалось слишком потрясающим – невозможным, неправдоподобным. Какой может быть день, когда он все еще спит? Но рука, лежащая на его боку, уверяла его в обратном; тяжесть Юури за его спиной придавала ему смелости; бугор, упирающийся сзади в его ночнушку, переводил его… страх… в более приемлемые формы: потому что он был здесь, и Юури был здесь, и все это было по-настоящему, да, все это было на самом деле.  
И в это сегодняшнее утро Вольфрам заставил себя дышать тихо и лежать неподвижно, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не разбудить Юури. Его жених устал, они не спали полночи, а сегодня были особые учения для его отряда повелителей огня – чуть больше, чем через два месяца они должна показать себя образцовым отрядом, как с картинки.  
Два месяца. Через два месяца состоится их свадьба – королевская, с медными горнами и великолепными арками из церемониальных мечей, будут цукаты и золотые монеты для увеселения населения, а для него шьют новый белый мундир с черными лацканами. Будут золотые кольца – они с Юури выбрали их на Земле, Шома преподнес их своему вскоре-почти-приемному-сыну в качестве подарка, сейчас коробочки пока хранились у Дженнифер и Шерри – и синий вымпел фон Бильфельдов и черный вымпел мао будут весело трепетать над полем для парада, и не одна, а целых две прелестных девочки (хотя не такие маленькие и не настолько похожие на куколок, как он себе поначалу представлял), одетые в любимый Вольфрамом оттенок розового будут раскидывать цветы.  
Их руки сплетутся, да так и останутся соединенными – навсегда, их перевяжут шелковыми лентами, и даже смерть не разлучит их (по крайней мере, не навсегда). Он будет преследовать Юури даже после смерти, на полшага позади, задевая его плечом, переплетая с ним пальцы – так крепко, как только возможно.  
Два месяца сложатся из секунд, пролетающих быстрее света. Шестьдесят коротких дней, чтобы учиться верить, чтобы укреплять их счастье, чтобы убедиться, что завтра Юури будет чувствовать к нему то же, что и вчера.  
Казалось, времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть, слишком мало – он по-прежнему боялся.  
В прохладных лучах рассвета сонный Юури придвинулся ближе и мягко прикусил бледное плечо жениха, молчаливо предлагая повернуться к нему.  
 _Но это все было по-настоящему – да, на самом деле._  
Вольфрам благодарно вздохнул, его вновь затопила радость, поглотив собой шипы его безымянного страха, и с силой зажмурил глаза, накрывая блуждающую по его телу руку мао своей. Он повернулся, подставив себя Юури так, что губы того коснулись его ключицы, и их сплетенные руки оказались прижатыми к груди Вольфрама, над его бьющимся сердцем.  
Легче всего было начинать с таких вот тихих утренних часов: когда он заимствовал немного безграничной, наивной способности Юури  _верить_ , целуя своего любовника, пока тот полностью не просыпался, и поощряя его найти своим рукам более приятное применение.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
